


How OiKise Happened - and HOW THE F! IWAZUMI GOT DRAGGED INTO IT

by maichan_727



Series: Ideas I MAY or MAY NOT Write in the Future - Crossover [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Mutual Pining, Protective Aomine Daiki, Protective Generation of Miracles, Student Kise Ryouta, Student Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichan_727/pseuds/maichan_727
Summary: Oikawa and Kise were destined for each other - or so as both their parents say."YOU ARE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER" was apparently the reason they've been arranged together even before they knew 5x5 is equals to some shit (this only applies to Kise because apparently, his soulmate is a genius ass who is three years older than him).Yes ....  It's THAT (their) story...And somehow, around all this bullshitting, Iwaizumi gets caught up...Most of the time...God, give him patience.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Ideas I MAY or MAY NOT Write in the Future - Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764385
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. What happened in the beginning.. And now probably will be.. a WAR without END.

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOP!
> 
> THIS IS NOT A STORY! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A STORY-
> 
> YET!
> 
> -written poorly (it's a draft people!)  
> -you might find OOC (I'm not exactly good with words but then this is only the draft. I'll change things later)
> 
> EDITED: The story is being edited at the moment but everything written are still drafts..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal dinner....

* * *

The 2nd year Teiko Middle School blond, Kise Ryouta, have absolutely no idea as to why the hell does the guy, who had punched the living lights out of him a couple of hours ago, was now sitting right across him and is smiling ever so innocently. It almost made Kise's own smile falter smile, albeit mentally (because there is no way Kise could lose to a game like this). 

The guy irked him.

The smile irked him.

Everything about the person across him made Kise sick to his stomach.

And no it's not the 'nervous' kind or 'constipated' kind. It was also neither the 'worms-inside-me-are-eating-my-insides' kind of sick. If Kise could describe, it would be something achingly close to a Jojo's _'MUDA_ _MUDA MUDA MUDA'_ punch kind of pain.

Kise had been punched only moments ago after all. And there is no amount of salon pass slapped between his abs could ever numb the pain (...for now).

The guy might've fool everybody else in the table right now with that 'holier-than-thou' face he's been sporting but to Kise, he's no more that a man with hands have been stained with blood (his blood!). And to add fuel to the fire, the texts the guy have been sending Kise since that little 'accident' says anything but holy. This ass was no saint.

_'This guy swore and cuss more words than I've ever heard Aominecchi say, and that's saying a lot! This is a two-faced demon, a two faced-demon!'_ Kise mentally tells himself.

But Kise calms himself down. Because Kise is a good kid. And ruining the image of a perfectly adorable son in front of his family and strangers because of some asshole was not in his agenda tonight, no sir. So he calms himself down and observes.

The blond eyes the man as the brunette takes a sip of his drink - all noise from their surroundings filtered out to focus on the subtle movements that gives the other away, that was how half of the dinner goes for the two boys.

The brunette meets Kise's eyes which startled the blond bit.

They lock gazes.

The guy smiles at him, brighter than the last time.

The brunette stops for a minute before continuing his half-finished plate, but never stopped sending Kise a glance every now and then. 

It was the veeeeeeeery slight rise of the end of his mouth, the veeeeeeeery slight case of one of the brunette's eyebrows going up, and the not-so-very-slight, not-subtle-at-all, exaggerated use of his middle fingers in holding the fork on one hand and the knife on the other. The last action was very clear for Kise to see.

Kise's eyebrows twitches. 

_'T_ _his guy knows,'_ Kise unconsciously reaches for his stomach under the table and smiles in annoyance. _'T_ _his freaking asshole! Ah! You finally show your true face. Well, two can play at that game sweetie. Let a pro show you how it's done.'_

Kise looks the brunette and smiles.

It was bright. Brighter than when Buddha received enlightenment. Even brighter than the smile the guy across him is giving.

Kise raises his glass as if to toast to the one in front of him with that smile.

Kise raised his middle finger that was obviously sticking out

out of all the fingers that was holding the glass that Kise raised

as if to toast

to the one in front of him

with a brighter-than-when-Buddha-received-enlightenment kind of smile.

Dinner continued in that orderly fashion. Both parties (families in fact!) oblivious to the fake smiles, twitch of eyebrows, and subtle raising of middle fingers thrown here and there by the two persons sitting across the far end of the table.

Well, everyone except for the two blond girls sweating more than usual for a normal person in a well ventilated room.

_'We are SOOOOO never getting along'_ both boys thought.

* * *

"My, my. They both looked like they're getting along well, don't you think so dear?" A middle-aged brunette asked as his wife not-so-subtly stares at the blond boy across the far end of the table.

A chuckle was heard. And for a moment, Mrs. Oikawa Haruna diverted her attention to the girls across her.

Kise Reina was the eldest's name.

"And here we were so nervous." She says exchanging a knowing look to the other blond sitting beside her.

"And why would you be?" Mr. Kise Rimuru asked. Everyone's attention was now on the other two golden siblings.

Well, everyone except for the boys who are very much keen on waging war on the on each other. Not one of them wants to back out.

"Ah!" Rika, the second child exclaims fidgety and all. "It's not what you think! Ryouta and Tooru-kun just had a little accident - a misunderstanding a while ago. But it's fine now."

"Hmm.." Another guy nods to say as if he understands. "Well, I'm glad they've got it all settled down. Our kid here can be a bit... Over." Mr. Oikawa Ryohei coughs.

_''Over' what exactly?'_ The blond teenagers was tempted to ask.

"Ha! I hear you, Ryohei-san! My our youngest can be a little 'over' too. He's the only boy we have and it doesn't help that he's with these girls of mine most of the time."

"My, Rimuru! As if you're one to talk!" His wife, Kise Aiseki says, playfully hitting her husband.

"But it's true!"

Both the families laugh.

They all look at the two boys and have different thought at the time.

_'Ha. These These two lovebirds. They're too obvious'._

_'My, I have never seen Tooru-chan smile that much for so long!'_

_'Ah, my Ryouta's growing up too soon!'_

_'Ho, ho. Looks like mine and Haruna-chan's plan is a success! We have to plan for the wedding!'_

_'... Is this alright? ... This is fine right?'_

_'Wah, Ryou-chan! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't ruin it, did I?! Rika nee-chan is sorry!"_

* * *

The brunette, Oikawa Tooru, a Middle School student of Kitagawa First, now on his last year sits idly on the table meant for eight. As to why he and his family is here and who they are suppose to meet, he absolutely has no idea. So he does what any boy in his age would do.

He sits like the well-mannered kid he was raised to, and text his frustrations away to, not Iwa-chan, but someone else.

Yes, sirs! Someone else.

Because unlike the popular belief, he doesn't always spend his free time solely to annoy Iwa-chan. Sometimes, it's for other reasons. And sometimes, it's just a whole different person.

Earlier this time today, he had a chance to meet some brat who was watching their practice match with another school's volley ball team.

The kid was good-looking, he'd agree to that but that's beside the point.

You see, the said guy had the audacity to taunt Oikawa Tooru.

THE Oikawa Tooru.

HIM of all people.

It's like the guy didn't even know who he was.

Which was impossible but that's also beside the point!

That time when that blondie opened his mouth and decided to mock him and his team, Tooru just lost it.

Internally he prayed. He was never good at keeping his calm at condescending pricks like this guys anyway.

So he prayed and let the holy spirit take over him.

That's it.

That's what Tooru told Iwa-chan when Iwa-chan asked him,

_"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAT THAT POOR KID FOR SHITTYKAWA!"_

_"But the brat disrespected me!" He said all pouty showing no remorse whatsoever. "Pretty boy deserved it!"_

He got a facepalm from Iwaizumi

_"No he didn't!"_

_"Didn't disrespect me, or didn't deserve it? Which one? Cause we both know I can't be wrong with both."_

_Iwaizumi growled. Times like these makes him wonder how come he's still with Oikawa._

_"The kid's at the clinic with his sisters. Go and apologize"_

_"But Iwa-chan!"_

_"Go and apologize." Iwaizumi said sternly. "Know that I'll be following you all the way so if you're planning on chickening out or running away, I'll hunt you down."_

_"My, my, Iwa-chan, is that you're way of saying you have my back? Well, it's not like I'm not used to your tsundere attitude." Oikawa says, standing up only to sit back at a nearby plastic chair._

_"_ _Fine. Take me to him," he says all seriously. Oikawa pointed out the direction of the exit._

_A minute, then two without any reply from Iwaizumi. Oikawa frowned at his friend. "I thought you want me to make it quic-"._

_Oikawa received a deadly blow on the back from his Iwa-chan instead._

"Seriously, that Iwa-chan, I sometimes wonder if he's my friend or not." Tooru grumbles softly.

He continues to tap on his phone a bit more before coming to a stop.

"Let see, what could I text him next?" Tooru thinks to himself.

"Tooru, the guests are here." His father called.

The door opens to their private room of the high-end restaurant. And from there, voices were heard.

"It's nice to finally to see you again after so long, and to meet all of your family." Tooru's mother greets the newcomers. She sounds excited. "We are the Oikawa's."

"We could say the same to you. I see Tooru's all grown. Hello, we're the Kise's."

Tooru looks up.

_Well, well, well, motherfucker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally edited! It's been so fucking long, JEEZAAAS


	2. "How I met your father" - Oikawa to their FUTURE adopted son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview:  
> How exactly did Oikawa and Kise meet?  
> And what exactly went on with the family dinner?
> 
> New Chapter unlocked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIKAWA TOORU  
> \- 15  
> \- on his last year in Middle School (IDK)  
> -somewhere in sendai (not so far) (not so close to Tokyo) idk  
> \- volleyball superstar (The Grand King)  
> \- genius ... Or just super smart  
> \- very much rich  
> 
> 
> KISE RYOUTA  
> \- 13  
> \- 2nd Yr. Middle School Student (Teiko)  
> \- in tokyo  
> \- basketball superstar (copycat)  
> \- model  
> \- rich but not as rich as oikawa's fam  
> \- only SON
> 
> AN: I was planning on having it somewhat a soulmate au to at least have a standing as to why their fams wanted them together (was the reason they're arranged) BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND
> 
> EDIT: THIS CHAP IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED... PKUS IM SLEEPY SO GO AWAY PEEPZ... ALSO... NOT A SOULMATE AU.. JUST PLAIN ARRANGE MARRIAGE

* * *

he day before dinner, on one Friday afternoon.

Kise was at Teiko's basketball gym with the other regular members, specifically the Generation of Miracles. They usually stayed up later than the other basketball members do.

It was an hour and a half more before finally deciding their that they're done for the day and should probably head home. They start cleaning up and somewhere in between, Kise gets into a conversation with Aomine.

"Oi Kise, we're still on this Saturday right? Same place, same time?"

Rather than a question, it was more of a reminder. Aomine really wasn't asking for an answer.

After all, it became a usual for the two to spend their weekends together playing basketball at some street court. Aomine obviously bringing Satsuki along ( _'Tetsu-kun's going right? TAKE ME WITH YOU!')_ , and sometimes even Kuroko _('Come on, Tetsu! It'd be fun. I'll treat you with some milkshake or something_!'). Sometimes when Kise get lucky, he even gets to bring the whole gang along.

They'd spent their day in sweat and under the heat of the sun, only to end it all with a quick stop at the usually store were they'd buy themselves Popsicle or ice cream or both if they have Akashi with them.

"Ah, gomen Aominecchi." Kise offered a sad smile. "The family got something planned for tomorrow."

"Wow. Mine-chin got rejected. That's a first." Murasakibara muttered.

"Hah?! Who the fuck got rejected, you candy-eating Titan?!" 

"Hey now, you two." Kise stops them before an even bigger fight grows out. _'I'm really tired. We should be really cleaning-up right now.'_

Kise breathes in, and out before continuing.

"Rika nee-chan wanted to watch some school's volleyball match and insisted I and Reina nee-chan come along. It's not like I wanted too you know" Kise pouts. "My family's heading out to dinner afterwards. My mother says we'll be meeting someone. She seems all hyped up. Besides, I've rarely spent time with them these past few days... Dad's coming home too"

"Hmm..." Atsushi hums.

"Lame."

Kuroko jabs Aomine's side. Aomine silently howls in pain.

"Oi, what the hell, Tetsu!"

"I think it's quite nice. It's a great idea, Kise-kun" Kuroko smiles to Kise, completely ignoring Aomine on the side. "I personally think it's good for this guy right here to lay off basketball once in a while."

"Tetsu-kun's right, Dai-chan! Exams are coming up you know. If you failed any of the tests you won't get to play on the interhigh and winter tournaments - the club wouldn't let you."

Kise and Aomine flinches. _'Ah shit, here we go again...'_

They could only sigh.

The talk on studying, exams and grades have always been a topic they'd avoid.

"Oi, Satsuki! That was an underhand play! You know the golden rule during club time!"

"Satsuki has a point though, Aomine," Midorima jumps in. He adjusts his glasses and continues, "one must not only set an example of a model student in sports but also in terms of academics."

"Urk!"

"Or at least try Mine-chin"

"Uurk!"

"Aomine-kun, I'm sure there is more to your brain that basketball and Horikita Mai. Goodluck, Aomine-kun." Kuroko gives him a thumbs-up.

"Argk!" It was the sound of the final arrow hitting Aomine straight at the heart. "T-Tetsu, you bastard!"

Everyone was looking at Aomine right now. Kise could only smile and nod at the others statement at the background while shrinking. He could only feel sorry for Aomine right now.

 _'Wow,'_ Kise thought. He have never been so glad to not be notice before, especially now with all these talk about academics. _'If it was me, I would've cried already. Heck! I'm already tearing up now! Fight-O, Aominecchi!'_

"That's enough, all of you. I'm sure Daiki understands very well the consequences of failing to meet the criteria of our club." Akashi smiles. "See to it that I will personally tutor him if such problems arrive before the actual exams."

Aomine shivered. 

"The offer stand to you as well, Ryouta. Feel free to come to me for help." 

Kise stand-up straighter.

"W-we'll study hard!" Kise and Aomine shouted in unison.

* * *

That Saturday, before dinner.

Kise goes to watch the volleyball match with both his sisters Reina and Rika. It was a first for Kise, volleyball, that is.

_'I mean I know the sport. As far as I remember, we also have a club for it but I've never really tried it myself. I've heard of it and git glimpses of it during the national competition, but I've never really given any mind to it.'_ Kise yawns behind his facemask.

He really wasn't interested about the game and starts thinking of the miracles he could have been playing with right now. Reina, the eldest and busiest out of the three siblings (she's a third year university student), doesn't seem to mind but also looks as if she doesn't care about the match and is just here to spend 'bond' with her younger siblings. This made Kise sighs and looks at his other sister.

Rika the second child, was more of a sports junkie than the two. Although unlike Kise, she doesn't really last long for any sports club. It was more like depending on what manga or anime she watches. One day, you'd see her playing 'Go' (Chinese Chess?), then a month later you'd see her in an alleyway playing tennis. She would go from Kuruta, to baseball, then swimming, to figure skating - it was crazy.

_'Well, there is one sport she liked more but never really played.'_ Kise contemplates for a moment before softly muttering, "Volleybal..."

_'Hmm... I wonder why.'_

He reminds himself to ask about it later.

* * *

"OIKAWA-SAN!!!"

"Goodluck, Oikawa-san!"

"Waaah! Oikawa Tooru-sama!"

"Oh my god! Oikawa-kun!"

"Wow! Oikawa Tooru, the grand king of the court is playing and it's so close to home!" Rika's whole body is oozing out with excitement. Kise was being swayed forcefully from side to side, his arm feels like it was about to snap off. She then fangirls to Kise how aside from being handsome, he's also really good at playing volleyball (won Nationals with his team).

_'Ah, so that's why.'_ Kise hums along, and the players from each side starts to enter.

Rika hypes up more if that was even possible. She points out Oikawa Tooru, and Kise have to agree with her, the guy has the looks. THAT, and then there's just something about his aura that makes him what to get to know about the brunette - just like how he feels when he see's some strong play from a player he wants to copy.

Kise's gaze focuses on him.

The game starts.

Oikawa serves.

It goes in.

Oikawa's team scores a point.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Kise gets the shock of his life with the unexpected shouting behind him

_'I felt my ears starting to bleed. Sheesh, so that's why there's more girls here than men.'_

He looks at here sister and Rika is, as expected, shouting along with the other girls cheering for Oikawa. She was even holding a small banner and a fan with the guy's face and name on both side.

_'How did she even manage to bring that?! That wasn't there before!'_

Kise shakes his head. _'This_ _is unbelievable .'_

* * *

By the end of the game (Oikawa's team wins of course), Kise is all sparkly eyes and is staring at Oikawa. With powerful serves and amazing handling with the ball, the guy definitely captured Kise's attention.

_'So cool! Hey, he's pretty damn good!'_

Oblivious to the star-strucked Kise, Rika asks her older sister, Reina, if they could stay a little longer after the practice match. She tells her she wanted to ask Oikawa for an autograph and maybe a selfie, and Reina, being completely helpless against her siblings, agreed.

So they stayed. Kise and Rika.

But unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who have the same idea. 

By the time the two teams were cleaning up, there's a whole line wanting to have a picture or have something of theirs signed the the great grand king Oikawa Tooru.

_'Thank God I've got my face mask and beanie on or it would not have been pretty.'_ Kise sighs.

A ball rolled towards him and stops right at his feet. Suddenly, he felt the urge to just pick it up and spike it.

The feeling. It was like watching a great sports anime, getting excited about it and wanting to try it out (those moves) yourself - the sports that gave those characters LIFE.

So Kise picked it up. Completely oblivious to the guy who was running after the ball and calling out to him.

Kise tries to find the target first - a basket across the other half of the court, before locking on. He breathes.

_'How did he do it again?_

Throw the ball, and with all the power he could muster, he hit the ball as hard as he could. 

The ball swooshed in. With a force enough to shook the basket, it had the other balls fall out causing an even bigger mess. But there was silence in the whole court.

_Wow! Wow! Wow! that felt so cool! Well done me!_ Kise cheered internally, and looked at his hand. It stung a bit but he couldn't help the smile blooming behind the mask. He was pretty chill outside but his eyes, if looked closely, it completely gave it of.

_'Wah, I'm seeing stars' around Ryouta..'_ thought Rika. _'H_ _e's complementing himself again'._

"Wow!" A random volleyball player said.

"With that force and speed?!"

"Who was that?"

"Damn. We have to clean it all up again. But, damn!"

"It was almost like..."

"I think he spiked that ball with more power that you" Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa, not leaving his eyes to the beanie-wearing blond on the court.

"Haaaaaa?! As if that'll ever happen." Oikawa couldn't help but look on the guy as well. "No way, he just got lucky." he mumbles to himself. 

Oikawa could tell. Of course he could tell. By the stance while standing up, the way the guy arks as he was about to hit the ball, any volleyball player could tell - that guy wasn't a player... or he just needs a little more practice...

Actually, scratch that. Maybe, MAYBE Oikawa could tell only a sliiiiiiiiigtly bit.

_What's this? Another prodigy?_

That guy standing on his court irks him somehow.

Oikawa begins walking towards the guy completely ignoring his friend calling out on him. The cookies and fan letters could wait.

* * *

"That was a pretty nice serve. You've a strong hand there kid" Oikawa eyes the 'kid'. 'Kid' because there is absolutely no way is this guy older than him with that height (not as tall as him, not close but close enough) and body build (a little lean for teenager.. either that or the guy's suffering from malnutrition).

"Oikawa Tooru" he offers his hands. The kid lights up and well, hell. The 'kid' was a living puppy in human form. If that's not the most adorable thing ever. Oikawa keeps his cool.

"Ah!" The kid gladly shakes the others hand. He can't believe it. "Oikawa-san! I've been watching you and your match! You really awesome just now." Kise rambles.

Oikawa smiles. Internally though. He still has his chill on.

"It's amazing how you've brought your team to victory-"

One of Oikawa's vein twitches. _'Now, now, kid'._

"The way you served, it was really awesome! I can't say for all of your teammates but you're hard work really pulled it off at the last-" Kise playfully mumbles the last part as if it was a secret between the two of them.

Oikawa's vein twitches even more. _'_ _Y_ _ou're walking on dangerous waters here.'_

'... makes me think you'd be even better with a better team! I bet if you do, you'd absolutely win every match for sure! Besides, it be a waste of your talent."

By now, Oikawa's nerves are more likely beating in a fast and steady rhythm with how much it twiches. _'_ _This has to stop.'_

"I'm flattered." Oikawa tried to steer away the conversation, not wanting to continue it. _STOP RAMBLING KID._

"Honestly, I thought volleyball was a sports for girls." Kise chuckles. "I've always thought of it at the feminine side. Guess I was wrong."

_'That was it.'_

Annoyance was clearly shown in Oikawa's face now. He still had that smile but it was nothing like the one he gave a minute ago.

"I'm don't know what to think of you calling the sport you play as girly, kid " he smiled evilly. Oikawa was taunting the kid, and it was obvious with the expression he's showing giving and the aura he was emitting.

Kise blinks and smirked back for a short moment before returning to a smile. It was so fast, others who were watching the two thought it was nothing but their eyes playing with them.

But Oikawa saw that. Kise retorts back.

"But I don't play volleyball, Oikawa-san"

_Allellujah. Botshiva. Amen._

* * *

_'So the kid was a model. And a well known one to boost'._ Oikawa thought to himself. _'S_ _o that's why. Ha! I knew there were more girls around than usual when I started fist-fighting. Tsk. They should've filmed it and uploaded it on YT. I'd watch that shit all day. Or even a photo would do'._

Oikawa was scrolling through SNS and YT for any results while walking. He was on his way to the school's clinic to 'apologize' all because, his Iwa-chan said so. But to be honest, he'd really rather not.

He managed to catch up with the arrogant kid. Kise Ryouta was the name. Oikawa got it from his sister who Oikaawa learn was sadly in a relationship already.

_"Oh my god! Oikawa-san! You're here! I'm a big fan!"_

_"Oh! Are you now? I'm very happy to know that I have a very beautiful girl cheering for me out there."_

_"By the way, sorry for my younger brother. Ryouta can be a bit dumb sometimes."_

_"Aaaah, so you're his sister, I see. It's fine. Anything for a pretty lady such as yourself."_

_"Ah! Can you also sign these for me?"_

_"Sure, sure. And you're name is..?"_

_"It's Rika. Kise Rika!"_

_"Here you go Miss Rika. By the way, you wouldn't mind-"_

_"I already have a boyfriend."_

_"...."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Oh my god! Sorry if that came of rude Oikawa-san! But I-"_

_"N-no, no. It's fine. I was just surprised by your answer, that's all."_

_"Oh my god, were you asking me something totally different?! Oh god, I'm sorry! It was all instinct, really! That was so embarrassing! "_

_".... No, no. It's fine."_

_'Dammit! It was worth a try'._

They managed to make-up before the kid left, and even got the kid's number which earned him quite an eyeing from Kise and her sisters, especially Rika, which the 'kid' gave in nonetheless.

_'Ha! If he thought I'd be contented with hitting that pretty face of his, he's got more coming from me.'_

Oikawa proceeded to take out his phone and types the blond a message.

_'Listen you little runt. If your sorry ass think its all over, then you've gotten it all wrong. If I ever see that ugly mug you call face again-'_

Someone whacks him on the head.

"Iwa-chan!"

"Stop terrorizing the damn kid already!"

"But Iwa-chan!"

"But nothing! Do something productive and get change already. Aunty Haruna's already waiting for you out on the gate." Iwaizumi sighs. "You've got somewhere to go right?"

"Right! Thanks for reminding me Iwa-chan! See ya!"

* * *

At dinner, that Saturday night.

"You see, Haruno and I, we've thought about it a lot of times already, and we thought about it."

"We thought about it a lot."

"That's why we've come up with this solution."

"After all, we just wanted the best for our boys".

"We wanted for at least the two of you to try to make things work out

Originally how the story should go: family announces that both sides of the family have known for long that their son is each other's soulmate and thus why the early arranged marriage.

Haruno and Aiseki have been friends after bonding at some summer sale that one time in Hokkaido.

Both fathers never really mind since both family have married each other's soulmates and that's been how it is for long.

And explains that since both Oikawa and Kise are older, they decided to finally introduce them to each other. Explains why Rika invited Kise to watch Oikawa's volleyball match.

Kise looks at her sister, the traitor had the audacity to look a bit hopeful and sends him an 'ok' signal. He felt betrayed.

Both Ryouta and Tooru wanted to say no to this unbelievable proposition. Kise starts.

"But we're too young to get married!"

 _that's your problem?_ Tooru thought

"Oh my!" Haruno chuckles. "Of course not _immediately ,_ dear. We still want you to focus on your studies."

"You're both in your middle school afterterall." Rimuru added.

"We were hoping for you two to at least get into college and at the very least, graduate." Ryohei sips his tea. 

"But Dad!" Tooru interjects "But we're both guys!"

"We thought about it," A pause, "and it's not really an issue, if you two think about it." Aiseki glances at Haruno, waiting for the other to continue it for her.

"Come on Tooru-chan, don't think I don't notice you and your posters of men hanging in your room."

"Ack! Those were volleyball players!" Tooru defended "I was appreciating them for their skills and talent in playing my favorite sport! Don't you think it's only normal?!"

"I also don't think it's normal for a middle schooler to be appreciating another guys ass at the mall the other day."

"I wasn't!"

Ryohei has his hands on his temples, a soft sound of sniffle could be heard. He was crying.

"He's given equal attention to the opposite sex. But when his best friend joked (coughs or not) about killing him for touching his butt, or for Tooru to "stop looking at the other team's spiker's ass!" , I thought I had no choice but to send him help." He looks up. "I was thankful. So there was a reason after all."

Tooru wanted to kill everyone in the room and then himself. He needs a diversion! 

This ongoing attack is too strong for his pride, and the fact that it's coming from his very own family made it super effective!

"Ahem. Actually, I'm eager to know your thoughts about this Ryouta-kun? After all, you'll be the one with me on this." Tooru passed. He smirks to himself.

He got the blond boy's attention. For a moment, Ryouta thought about it.

_Damn it. He's totally making a pass. How I'd give anything to wipe that smug off right now._

Kise gets an idea. He was never one to back down from a challenge. Kise smiles at Tooru.

"Are you saying you already agreeing to this whole thing about getting together with me?"

"Your already engaged though." Rika says to herself.

Tooru can feel his blood pressure rising. _Oh, it was ON._

"Well, I figure it won't be too bad. I've been sick of having girls follow me around after all.They were starting to become a bother during practice and matches, and I'm sure a word about how the model Kise Ryouta is dating the Grand king of the volleyball, Oikawa Tooru would earn you at least a couple of hundred of fans for you. Might even help make you're stalkers (ha! If you ever have one!) lay off.

Both family brightens.

Ryouta pops a vein.

"As much as I'd like the idea, Tooru-san, I don't suggest letting a word out of this."

That earns a few gasps and quizzical stares at the blond. Ryouta continues.

"After all, I wouldn't want to hear my future husband being stab at some alleyway or at the train station by one of my MANY stalkers AND THOUSANDS of fans." He tried to make it sound like he actually care 

"Besides, if you're already bothered by that small number of fans yesterday, I rather not you have to handle a horde of mine."

Oikawa twitches.

"It's nice to see you both like this." Ryohei nods to himself.

The clashing aura from the two subsides. They both looked at their parents.

"This ends it!" Aiseki wipes off any signs of the food she'd been eating a while ago. "You'd be scheduling a meeting once every month from both your schedules."

 _what?_ They both thought

"I'd be relieve if you two would spend more time together though we thought it'd be hard given Tooru'd be focusing on his studies and volleyball while ryouta have his modeling work and basketball." Rimuru smiles. "But I'd be happy if during that time, you'd visit each others family too. We'd be happy to bond with our future son-in-law after all."

"I expect the both of you to try yourself to make this relationship work out" it wasn't a statement. It was a warning from Aiseki.

The two have no choice but to nod.

That was the final nail to coffin. They could only think of one thing to call everything off.

_i have to make him reject me/this arrange marriage somehow._

* * *

* * *

* * *

Omake 1

Kise, after the weekend, tried so hard to just forget what happened last Saturday, that he started to study and practice extra on basketball.

He aced all of his pre-tests, failed no subject during the actual examination all having above average grades and even acing both math and science.

Every member of the Miracles were floored. Aomine felt betrayed.

"... Aominecchi, I might've sold my soul to the devil..."

"Whatever devil you're talking about could not be any worse than the devil I'm about to face!"

"Daiki... I'm waiting."

"Eek!"

* * *

* * *

Omake 2

During a practice match between members, everything was getting heated up. 

Kuroko passed the ball to Kise. Kise jumps for a three. And during that short moment, the flashback of Oikawa's match came through.

He unconsciously spikes the ball hitting the headboard, and the ball bouncing back to his face.

He lays unconscious.

Everyone laughs except for a selected few.

"Kise!" Midorima shouts, all panicked.

Aomine runs to help. "Kise, you fucking idiot!"

That day, Kise canceled his appointments and had a bandaged hand, all red.


	3. That next day, it was sunday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kise's first date.  
> A new character shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God, the original draft was waaaaay shorter...  
> ...  
> ... But as I was typing it, brain farts... Then this..

Both boys wanted to be anywhere else but here.

At the park

Under the blazing sun.

With no one but each other to keep themselves company.

Last night's conversation with both their family played clearly in their minds. They both sigh. They start walking

_Flashback: both parents wanted them to get on it. Decided for the two of them to spend some quality time TMR (which is today) and hang out (cuz they are at a different place aside from both fams hometown. Kise dam actually made reservations at a hotel. Received 'the stare' from kise aiseki. None of the boys could really say no._

"This is seriously the worst." They both muttered at the same time 

Oikawa prays the boy would keep his mouth shut for the entirety of the day. He doesn't want to go to jail for punching a minor in broad daylight.

"Ano ne, oikawa-san" Kise calls out. "You might've taken it as a joke last night, but I'd really appreciate it if no one other than our family finds about our whole.... Predicament."

Oikawa raises an eyebrow at the blond. He thinks about it for a while.

"Why? Too conscious of what people might say when they catch you hanging out with me?" He taunts the blond.

Kise squints.

_are you being serious right now?_ was the look he was sporting.

"I know I can be too much for a mere person to handle alone," oikawa stretches his arms while walking.

_Well, you ARE a little too much to handle. Jesus, and the guys thought I was annoying._

"But I never thought the person I'd be spending my whole life with would be so weak willed." Oikawa continues. "Let me give you a heads up Kise-kun, if you want to stand by the grand king's side, then you better change that part of you. It won't be easy you know." He says as a matter of factly.

Kise raises a brow at him.

It was true though. In every relationship oikawa had, there had always been a problem and it would be, more often than not, because of him not spending enough time with his current girlfriend because of his volleyball practice, the terrors the girl would go through with Tooru's raging fans, or the girl be the one breaking up with him because she couldn't help but feel inferior and thinks he's too good for someone like her.

"Hmp." Kise pouts. "I think I can handle myself just fine oikawa-san. Besides,"

He looked at the brunette and sends the other a smirk "did you just low-key stated you've actually LIKE the thought of me being together with you!"

_Ack! This little-_

"it's a previledge I, oikawa tooru, the grand king of the court, is personally giving YOU, a mere peasant. You should be grateful."

"Excuse me! Me? Peasant?! I look more of a royal than YOU! You... You... You violent gorilla!"

_v-violent gorilla?!_

"And the hell you saying a 'priveledge'? More like a curse if you'd ask me! Who would feel _privelidge_ being seen with YOU of all people."

"LOTS OF PEOPLE! Y'know lots of people would die to be in your place right now. Besides, you wouldn't even know a good company even when you're staring right at it."

"Ha! Good company? You make me laugh Oikawa-san!"

"It's true! All my friends think so.!" Oikawa lied. But it's not like Kise would know.

He fishes out his phone from his pocket. A few taps, and shoves it in front of Kise's face. 

"Look! I even can call one of them to vouch for me." He defends

Kise studies the screen. A contact detail with two guys on the screen side by side. He looks at Oikawa.

"You have friends?"

Silence.

"Listen here you little cunt-"

xxx

Their walk in the park continued like that. It was a full on banter between oikawa and Kise.

It would've been a cute site if only not for Kise's megaphone voice disturbing the peace that was now non existent in the park, and the scandalized looks oikawa was receiving from every mother from apparently being too vulgar (Kise's words)

They would stop every so often though.

Sometimes, they'd stop at some 'instagramable' (again, Kise's words) spot, huddle up like some sweet couple, smile at the camera, and take some selfies here and there. Afterwards, they'd scatter away from each other, too busy sending the photos to their mother who were definitely expecting good news.

There are times Oikawa would pet some dog they'd pass by, whereas Kise would be too busy with it's owner or some random stranger who would ask for a picture or two (which Oikawa would take).

It irked oikawa every single time.

Don't get him wrong. It's not like he doesn't have any fans to ask for his picture or signature.

They actually met a couple of people who recognized him, althought not as much as kise. (Oikawa never really liked that kind of attention so he was thankful for that.)

What irritates him though was more or less because of the idiot blond's naietivity. He was almost groped by five random strangers in less than an hour for fucks sake.

oikawa had decided by the second time it happened, that he'd make sure any guy OR girl of ANY age would think twice before corrupting his precious eyes.

But if you'd ask oikawa, it wasn't all that bad. And YES, he did have fun.

The highlight of this day would probably be watching Kise with the birds. 

He thinks back.

_yeah. I'm pretty sure I'd be pretty hard to beat._

Oikawa chuckles to himself.

xxx

Kise and oikawa were pretty beaten up and decided to rest on a bench beside a big shady tree 

_How big was this freaking park anyway! Jesus._

The weather was nice. The sun was shining yet the breeze was enough to cool them down. The shade the tree provided was nice too.

 _if only I was anywhere but here._ Oikawa sighs. _it would've been nice to practice outside._

He looks around to distract himself. There was nothing much.

_Trees, plants, flowers, dogs. Old lady... And birds._

Oikawa steals a glance at Kise.

Kise was distracted.

Kise's eyes were beaming and a sincere smile was painted on his lips. Oikawa decided it was a weird look in him.

The blond was looking at the old lady feeding the birds. The way he was looking at the woman with full blown wonder was endearing and it made oikawa sick in the stomach.

_great! This overgrown child have gotten me infected with some kind of shit._

oikawa watches as the blond saunters towards the woman. They engaged into a conversation, and a few minutes later, he was waving at oikawa to come over and join them.

How the blond manages to do so, he's not even surprise. 

Last thing Oikawa knows, was that he was being dragged by Kise over to were the old lady was, being introduced to the said lady, and having the said lady shove a bag of seeds _'for feeding the birds'._

Oikawa has his manners after all. How could he ever say no to such a sweet looking woman.

"Seeing you two young lovebirds are absolutely adorable, it's a lovely site."

Oikawa smiles. "I don't know what you mean Baa-san."

She chuckles.

He sits with her and watches as Kise hands his phone over to some random red haired runner, then points to where oikawa was at.

The guy nods and Kise runs back to where oikawa and the old lady were.

_"What was that about?" Oikawa asked. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and the guy who was now filming them a few feet away from where he was._

_Matsuoka, the red-haired guy, gives them an ok sign._

_Kise gives him a peace sign and smiles._

_"Asked the Matsuoka-san a favor." The blond answers. "I wanted to keep a memory for today."_

_ah, there it is again.. damn stomach.. might get stop by for a medicine later._

_"Hmm.. So you wanted to keep a record of our first date together?" He grins at the blond. Then proceeded to hand Kise's bag of seeds to him._

_memories huh? That's nice_

_oikawa never really thought about what his words might've held that moment, but as he looked up, only to see a blushing Kise looking back at him, he could feel the fire rising on his cheeks._

_They were both blushing. Heck, even the guy who was filming them was tryin to hid the embarrassment of seeing a what looked like was supposed to be a private moment for the 'couple', and the old lady was watching it all._

_ah, young love._

_oikawa throws the seeds at Kise's direction._

_"Fucking talk back or something goddammit! Oh God, you're so embarrasing!"_

_"H-haaaaa?! Why the hell are you blaming me for Oikawa-san?" Kise retorts, blush very much still evident. "Y-you we're the one spouting all those embarrasing things!"_

_i know!!! God, stop reminding me!!!_

_Silence._

_The cooing and sounds of flapping wings became more evident. The two looks up._

_Horde of birds - pigeons locks on Kise._

_They attack._

_Kise runs, leaving behind a oikawa laughing so hard he fell on the floor._

The video ends.

Haruno, oikawa Tooru's mother, massages her temple.

She needs to have a word with her son later

xxx

Kise complains to oikawa about what happened a while ago.

"That was too much oikawa-san!" He says angrily, teary eyes. "What would you have done if I had my face scratched??? OR WORSE! What if a bird managed to poke my eyes out?! What would you have done by then?! I'll have you know that this face is my bread and butter! It brings food to our table."

The last statement somehow managed to annoy the brunette, even with the seriousness of it all.

But oikawa did feel a little bit guilty..a little bit.. but doesn't show it. Plays it cool with a half-assed apology 

"Look, I get it already ok. I'm sorry. There, I said it."

_jeez, what a princess! What does he mean 'bread and butter'? 'brings food to our table' my ass. Last time I checked, your fam is rich._

Looks at Kise all teary eyes and pouting.

Oikawa punches his inner self for thinking it was adorable.

Kise's stomach growls.

Oikawa tries not to laugh. Kise reds from embarrassment and pouts even more.

Oikawa hand him a facemask and beanie he found at a store in the park. Says he bought it while kise was busy running away from the birds. And that if he wanted to go downtown to grab lunch with him, he better wear it.

"I don't want any unnecessary mob going in our way" (or some line like that)

Kise eyes the items. Accepts suspiciously.

Oikawa doesn't know whether the red on Kise's cheeks were from anger or something else.

The brunette wanted to both coo at the blond and kick him hard on the ass all at the same time, it was weird. He doesn't let the feeling linger on it for too long.

xxx

Oikawa is hiding in an alley with kise. Blond says he spotted a fellow teammate from his basketball club. Oikawa stays in place.

He decided to look over and see if he could spot the so called teammate slash friend slash mentor. He See's a scrawny blue haired boy outside a shoestore instead.

He and Kise watches as the said boy dissapears in the crowd.

Watches kise sighs in relief. They both stepped out of the alley and Kise goes back to being his puppy-like self again.

"With the running I've been doing today, and all these shots I've been through, I think I deserve a burger or two" kise says jokingly.

"I actually passed by a burger joint on my way here. i heard they were known for their milkshakes too."

Both kise and oikawa yowls in shock at the extra body standing so close behind them. The boy bows to both of them, but more to oikawa.

"Hello." He greets 

Oikawa clutches his chest. He's trying so hard not to punch the kid for scaring the living days outta him right now

Kid looks at Kise.

"If you haven't had your lunch yet, I suggest that place since it's actually pretty hidden from the public." Kid looks at oikawa. "There won't be as much people there as the places here."

Oikawa stares back. Eyebrow raised at the emotionless boy seemingly staring at his very soul.

_look away already goddammit!_

kise senses the hostility and decided to butt in.

"Ah! That sounds like a great idea kurokocchi! How about we head on there now!"

Staring contest stops. 'kurokocchi' looks at kise and nods. They all began walking. 

The 'kurokocchi' and Kise engages in a conversation. Oikawa keeps silent.

Oikawa notices the 'kurokocchi's gaze studying him. Oikawa raises an eyebrow at that. The 'kurokocchi' looks away. Oikawa is triggered.

Oikawa watches as Kise laughs and smiles and act all child like, extra cuddly puppy with 'kurokocchi'. It was Oikawa's turn to stare

If asked to the 'kurokocchi', he'd say he felt an immense dark aura behind him. He'd describe it as boring holes on his back.

The 'kurokochi' looks behind his back and meets Oikawa's gaze. 

_i never like this kid's eyes. I can't tell what he's thinking_

the 'kurokocchi' sends him a smile and oikawa is beyond triggered. His chill system has been activated and sent into max.

They arrive at the burger place.

xxx

They finished ordering and started eating.

The 'kurokocchi' sips his milkshake. His stare was uncomfortable to Kise.

Kise FINALLY introduces the guy. Kuroko greets him again with a bow 

_so his name is Kuroko tetsuya huh. Wait, a regular player?! Kise's mentor?!? How?!_

Kise introduces oikawa to kuroko. Oikawa adds the 'fiance' part, and brings out a hand for Kuroko to shake. He doesn't forget to smile.

Kise is wide eye.

Oikawa is mentally preparing to shoot himself

And kuroko continues to sip his milkshake. 

He looks at the hand for a minute and finally takes it.

Kise immediately explains himself, what actually happened to the fam dinner, and everything else.

Kuroko sips his milkshake.

Kise asks not to tell others with a worried face and yes, oikawa is guilty. 

Kuroko understands and offers kise advice and some wise words. Oikawa too.

Kise lightens up and proceeds to hugging kuroko who is across the table.

xxx

They bid each other adieu at the exit of the burger place. Oikawa actually enjoying kuroko's company after a while.

Oikawa ask if Kise's be riding a cab back to the hotel. Kise says no.

"I pretty much know where I'm at from here. I would kinda like to take my time and observe the place."

Oikawa then says he'd accompany kise and walk him to the hotel in a way that he managed to rile up kise. They banter on their way back.

In a moment of silence. Oikawa asks why kise doesn't want others to know.

Silence 

Then immediately asks if there is someone he likes.

"You know Kise-kun, we really don't have to do this. If already have an interest on someone, then it's better to stop and pursue the one you have your eyes on." Oikawa says in all seriousness. Kise thought it was a weird look in him.

"I could say the same to you oikawa-san." Pause. And Kise thinks. "But to answer your question. No, there's no one , really. I'm just doing this for my parents since they seem too eager to do this for me to immediately say no." 

Oikawa smiles. "Youre a good kid kise" he ruffles the blond's hair.

Kise sighs, you're not that older than me.

They became good bro and began talking about their face sports, music and fave food.

Silly banter thrown here and there.

Makes a bet on who can make the other break off the engagement faster.

Makes a promise that if either of them ever finds someone they like, the other would be the one calling the arranged marriage off and incurr Aiseki's wrath.


	4. Part I. Your best friend is your best man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi...
> 
> That's it. 
> 
> That's the summary.
> 
> DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna remind YOU. Yes YOU that what you're reading right now are drafts. DRAFTS.
> 
> Oikawa tooru  
> -1st yr. Aoba j.
> 
> Kise Ryouta  
> -last year in Teiko Middle School
> 
> Yes, a year has passed. That's the plan.

Iwaizumi Hajime have been Oikawa Tooru's friend since they were 3. They were next-door neighbors and that's where Hajime thinks all his current and possibly future problems began.

Iwaizumi on a train heading to Tokyo with the least favorite person he'd want to spend his weekend with. 

The said idiot is happily sitting next to him and is currently on his phone, while humming some made up tune. He brushes it of as 'one of those days' again remembering his fellow volleyball teammates jokingly calling it The Grand King's monthly visit.

_come to think of it, is it THAT time of the month?._

Truthfully Iwaizumi is thankful for the distraction. He usually can't stand Oikawa in his normal working days and finds these better.

It was like a holiday for him, really.

He wasn't even planning on going to Tokyo today and especially going to Tokyo WITH oikawa of all people. 

But here he was.

On a bullet train about to arrive in tokyo in 15 minutes.

He sighs.

He hates rich spoiled brats. More specifically, he hates THIS (looks at Oikawa) rich spoiled brat.

_Flashback: iwaizumi on practice with fellow volleyball members. He talks to a fellow classmates about reference books and mentions about a store in Tokyo where they sell cheap._

_Iwaizumi hums - he's not really interested._

_Friend mentions a new book on photography by one of iwaizumi's fave photographer._

_Word about how that bookstore might be able to acquire the book faster than any other bookstores nearby got Iwaizumi is already asking directions._

_Iwaizumi thinks about the cost and everything, then oikawa butts in._

_Oikawa says he's going to Tokyo this weekend and that iwa-chan should come with._

_Iwaizumi eyes him. He has his pride after all and more importantly, the offer was to travel with oikawa. WITH OIKAWA. ALONE._

_He declined the offer. He chooses life and light above everything else, thank you very much._

_Oikawa proposes he'd pay for both of their train back and forth. Iwaizumi zero's out on oikawa._

_Oikawa adds to buy to him the book Iwa-chan likes. Iwaizumi is sold._

They stand by the station, oikawa seemed to be looking for someone. He lights up and waves. Iwaizumi looks over.

In a lesser crowded place, there, the owner of the hand. T'was a guy in a facemask and beanie. He and oikawa go towards the other boy 

Iwaizumi observe as the two throws snide remark back and forth towards each other and he's all like 'what the fuck?!'

The boy looks at him and eyes widen in recognition. Iwa saw stars in those golden irises 

Oikawa pat's iwa's shoulder and introduces him to the boy. The boy takes a part of his facemask off for iwa only to have witness the possibly brightest smile ever.

Iwa is shookt.

Holy shit, because iwa actually recognizes the man as the model, kise ryouta. His sister is a fan and he'd see the boy's face in his sister's magazines lying around the house.

Iwa gets light headed and Kise offers him a watered bottle. Iwa takes it and feels a lot better.

Oikawa introduces the boy, and doesn't forget to mention the part, 'fiance'.

Iwaizumi chokes.

xxx

They just finished going to the bookstore and true to his words, oikawa bought iwa his books.

Kise's been with them all the way. Kise acted like a tour guide for both Iwa and Oikawa (not that they need one since Iwa is pretty sure Oikawa's monthly visit would make him knowledgeable about the places to go)

They were at some burger joint eating (sponsored by oikawa, god, he hates rich kids.)

Iwa looks at kise and studies him carefully. The blond has been talking animatedly for the last 30 minutes. He was noisy, but it wasn't unwelcomed.

He continues watching the blond banter with his friend, and the two would often look include him which he'd then answered with a nod or humm (he was busy eating his burger.)

Kise asks if he could call him iwaizumicchi-senpai. And Iwa, confused as hell, says yes.

Oikawa's eyes widens and hugs iwa away from kise saying kise was trying to steal his best friend from him, and cries, pouts, to iwa for betraying him.

Kise talks about the time he first saw iwa. He watched Oikawa's match (her mother insisted) and was amazed at how well oikawa and iwazumi played. 

Kise continues saying that Oikawa mentioned to him after the match that iwa was the one who cut the fight off between oikawa and Kise that one time.

Iwa remembers.

Kise to thanks him for saving him from the gorilla attack. And Iwa thinks the guy ain't so bad. He feels sorry for him already (for being engaged to oikawa). Iwa smiles.

Oikawa grins. He jokes about iwa falling for kise and teases iwa.

Oikawa takes a hit in the head.

Iwa stutters explaining himself and how " _thats not it you idiot. What are you saying in front of your fiance!"_ all flustered.

Silence

Oikawa and Kise looks at each other, then laughs.

Iwa is confused.

Oikawa explains that it was not what iwa thinks. And that kise and him are not in love or a couple or some shit like that.

Kise adds that it was all their parents doings and that they're just playing along for their sake. 

Kise also adds that they really don't mind the monthly get-to-know-him-better dates since they managed so somehow get along well.

Oikawa says it's like walking a pet dog.

Kise says it's like baby sitting an overgrown baby.

Iwa mentally agrees to both statements.

Iwa then asks if there really was no feelings between them. The two laughs again.

Oikawa then proceedes to 'burn' kise and how he'd never ever think of getting together with the blond even if he's the only man on Earth 

"I'm simply too good for him Iwa-chan! Do you think he deserves someone as high-end as me?!"

Kise defends himself saying how he would never and that Oikawa wasn't even his type.

They proceeded to bicker. Iwa gets a headache.

xxx

They were out of the burger place and was just idly looking around. Kise wanted to show them the place a bit more. Kise was leading them.

Iwa hits oikawa. The two of them talks how oikawa should've told iwa that iwa would be third-wheeling their monthly date. And that he shouldnt do it the the near future.

Oikawa pouts.

They look at Kise who was showing them some building (a mall) and how they should stop over there to look around and cool themselves from the sun with the weather. Kise heads out first.

Oikawa smiles then looks at iwa.

"What's wrong with that? I just wanted to see my best friend and my-"

dog? Enemy? FRIEND-SLASH-FIANCE?, Oikawa finds himself thinking. He continues.

"I just wanted to see Iwa-chan and kise-kun if they'd get along."

Iwa looks at Oikawa. Iwa says nothing.

 _its the heat of the sun_ Iwa tries to tell himself seeing red in his friends face.

Iwa sighs and smiles silently to himself.

 _the two idiots might be good for each other._ Iwa thinks. 

Iwa dreads. he thinks of how the combo might bring more trouble for him in the near future and prays his gut feeling to turn out wrong.

xxx

Kise shows then to places, cafes, bookstores, arcade and even karaoke bars.

Iwa is dragged along. How he hates rich kids.

They have the fun.

Iwa enjoys the company.

xxx

The next time iwa meets kise was in Tokyo for the national volleyball tournament.

It was a five day event and on the very first day, as they we're practicing before heading back to the hotel, he hears the familiar 'Iwaizumicchi-senpai' and turns.

He sees kise sporting his usual facemask and beanie he was wearing since the last time iwa saw him. In his hands, bass of what smells to be food.

Good food.

Aoba j.'s stomach growls.

He watches as Kise bows to the coach and hand the bass over to oikawa who was glowing at the thought of food. (They were there for two hours now.)

Oikawa calls everyone over. Kise waves at iwa. 

Iwa hears the 'iwaizumicchi-senpai' going on and on. He sighs and proceeds to head over Kise first before the others.

Kise brightens. Iwa pats his head.

Everyone stares at the two. Oikawa too busy eating, doesn't notice.

xxx

It was the 4th day of Kise's Hit-and-Run schedule of delivering food at the gym where Aoba J. would have their last practice for the day. By now, everyone was used to the stranger stoping over.

No one really wants to complain. There wasn't anything to complain about. The food was hella good. Definitely better than the ones in their hotel and even healthier than the ones they hand over for the athletes.

' _it included 70 percent of greens and fruits afterall, but damn, it tastes hella good._

Everyone was happily eating their meal. They were In bliss - the euphoria of winning and the good meal was a great combination.

"It must be nice to have such a doting boyfriend, iwaizumi _senpai~_ " a senpai says.

Iwa chokes.

Oikawa laughs like a hyena.

Iwa hits oikawa. "STOP LAUGHING!" 

iwa was blushing.

Iwa looks at his senpai.

"He's not my boyfriend, senpai!" he explains sighing and scratching his head, blush still there.

There was silence.

All attention was on iwaizumi. The looks they were sending him, he reads them well.

 _we don't believe you._ was what they wanted to say.

_flashback to the others conversation with kise as the blond was handing each of them food._

_"Thank you so much!"_

_"It's so nice of you to bring us food Everytime."_

_"Yeah, we always look forward to it!"_

_"It's the highlight of our day!"_

_"Ah, it's fine really. I'm happy to hear that." Kise smiles at them. Though he's wearing a facemasks, the move was still very effective._

_"I have to ask. Why tho?" A senior asks._

_Kise blinks. They hear oikawa whining at iwa about how iwa likes his dog more than oikawa, and iwa hitting him back with annoyance._

_Kise smiles. The senpai notices. Everyone who were listening saw it too._

_"I just wanted to cheer on my pet gorilla and everyone else for working so hard!"_

_They stay silent_.

"I'M NOT A PET GORILLA!" Iwa full on beast modes. He receives an understanding pay on the shoulders instead by a grinning senpais.

 _you totally are._ The other spectators thought.

Coach laughs.

"Maaah Iwaizumi-chan, no need to deny it~ You're blush is so obvious, look."

Iwaizumi dreads. "No, no, no. You're wrong!"

"Iwaizumi, you sly dog! How dare you get a lovelife before your senpais! Focus on your studies first you first year scum!" One whacks Iwa.

Iwa is starting to get annoyed. "I'm not!"

"Quit being a tsundere Iwaizumi! I'll hit you!"

Iwa can hear Oikawa's laughs amidst tmall the commotion

 _this fucking idiot!_ Iwa's vein pops. His chopsticks breaks

"IM FUCKING TELLING YOU ALL, I'M NOT!" Iwa explodes. He looks for oikawa, spots the bastard on the floor, laughing his ass off. Iwa points at him.

"He's the boyfriend.. or not.." iwa corrects "more like fiance.. or something..."

Silence.

Aoba J. chokes.

Coach chuckles.

Oikawa can't stand up, still laughing.

xxx 

Last day, after the awarding. Aoba J. won 1st in the Nationals. Everyone's gather in the parking area. Kise stands by the bus to send them off with Tokyo's sweets.

Everyone bows to Kise in gratitude for the warm welcome. Kise bows back to everyone. The blond then proceeds to head over to iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumicchi senpai~!" The blond jumps towards the unexpecting iwa. Iwa catches kise. Kise brightens. Iwa pats his head. Oikawa butts in and hugs iwa " _stay away from my best friend you yellow sticky phlegm!"_

everyone watching still couldn't believe it was Oikawa and the guy rather than Iwaizumi that's dating. The boy and oikawa was on full blown war since the first day after all.

They get on the bus. Everyone looks at their window to say goodbye one last time.

Kise takes his facemask off and proceeds to shouts back to them

"Take care! Safe travels senpais! Be sure to come visit next time!"

He smiles. Everyone freezes.

A minute after the ride, kise no longer in sight, every one exclaims.

" _EEEEEH?!"_

It was that young rising model, kise Ryouta everyone's been talking in class (mostly girls)

The rest of the ride was spent on the senpais questioning both oikawa and iwa about kise, the said fiance.

Iwaizumi is just tired from all of it.

\----

Extra 1

Oikawa texting kise on the bus.

"You sure spent a lot of time for someone who's supposed to be busy with school, modeling and basketball."

"First, I don't study, I cram (emoji). And second, i i finish the photoshoot before visiting you guys so... (More emoji)"

"That's why you're an idiot. And basketball."

Took a while before Oikawa's phone pings. A reply from kise 

"Akashicchi says we don't really have to show up during our clubtime to practice. (Emoji) freedom! (Emoji, emoji)"

Oikawa eyes the message. Another reply.

"He says we can do whatever we want as long as we come when we're called and win every match (emoji, emoji) easy peasy (more emoji)

Oikawa is irritated.

"Confident runt" he replies. Turns his phone off and looks by the window. 

His noisy senpai isn't helping his mood.

\---

Extra 2

Kise stops as he reads the message.

"Confident runt." He reads.

Kise pouts. He doesn't understand but somehow the message annoys him.

He opens to type another one. To Aomine.

"Hey Aominecchi, wanna go later? One-on-one, what do you say?"

Seen notification shows.

Kise sighs. He looks around the clubroom. Everything's the same amiss the usual rainbow haired regulars who'd usually stay late to practice.

Kise walks away.

 _might as well do something more productive.. God, I'm bored._ he sighs


	5. Part lI. Your best friend is your best man (Chapter END)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues... BUT IWAIZUMI so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading everything from the first chapter to the last...
> 
> The typos... It burns my eyes..
> 
> Tf are you doing to yourself, self!

"Oikawa-kun's more irritated than usual. Sure, he wasn't as annoying as he was to everyone during practice BUT STILL! It irked the others especially his senpais."

"And everyone knows to oikawa, Iwaizumi-kun's the one to go to."

_So that explains why the senpai's cornered me in class a minute ago._

"seriously. He's such a pain in the ass." Iwaizumi continues eating his lunch.

It was five months since the whole Tokyo incident with Kise and the team, and four months now since oikawa's been having this on-and-off hormonal attitude abnormality.

Truthfully, iwaizumi can't completely say he has no idea as to why the setter would be acting the way he is.

He's observes Oikawa typing on his phone in the lockers. It started happening more often on their last year in Middle school and meeting kise answered why.

In the usual way things go, it would result in a grinning, smug or annoyed looking Oikawa. It wouldn't last long to though because by the end of the practice, a beaming oikawa could be annoying him again.

But for the past couple of months, all he's seen is either an annoyed, irritated or pissed oikawa.

Kise also stopped sending him his usual string of messages consisting of pretty flowers, stray dogs or stray cats, and memes that wouldnt fail to make Iwa chuckle.

The boy was growing on him.

iwaizumi couldn't help but wonder what might be happening between oikawa and kise.

He could only hope the two would make up soon.

"Hey, isn't oikawa joining us for lunch?" 

"The teacher asked for his help on the copies a while ago. He told us to go ahead."

"Wonder what's taking him so long though."

"Ah! That reminds me! Remember the model-kun in Tokyo?" The guy scoots closer to them and whispers, "The one whose Oikawa's fiance?"

Everyone's attention was on him. They all nod.

"Turns out he's part of some crazy good middle school basketball team! I just saw one of their matches! They were monsters!"

One nods in agreement "the 'generation of miracles' am I right? Went to watch my brother play. They totally hammered their team. My brother cried for days."

"Heard they're up for their last match for the Nationals this Saturday. Y'guys wanna go?"

Everyone agrees except Iwa.

They ask again.

Iwa thinks for a moment. Then declines once more. The others shrug it off. They began talking about finding themselves some girlfriend in Tokyo that Saturday since ' _girls like boys who like to watch basketball'_

iwa formulates a plan.

xxx

Iwa waits for the right moment where there is only him and oikawa changing in the lockers.

He smoothly mentions hearing about the coming kise and his team's final match for the Nationals this coming Saturday.

Oikawa flinches but immediately composes himself. He was too busy changing to their club uniform to look at iwaizumi, but iwa was sure the other is listening.

"How about we go and watch him play. He might need someone to cheer on him."

Iwa is pretty sure he's wrong on the last part given that kise was pretty famous, but he really can't make any other excuse right now.

Oikawa puffs. "As if that spoiled, ungrateful runt deserves any cheering from me" and walks away towards the gym.

Iwaizumi sighs.

xxx

Last time Iwa checked, it was Saturday. A weekend. Which is why he have no idea why his mother is banging on his door at 8 in the morning when he would usually be up at 10.

He opens the door.

"Tooru-kun's waiting for you downstairs. Stop making him wait!" She hits him.

"Jeez the nerve of this child! You invited Tooru for a day out ON A WEEKEND and you dare make the poor boy wait! I raised you better!" She walks away. "Tooru-kun, come eat some cake with me. They're freshly baked!"

Iwaizumi is going to kill that bastard.

xxx

It was loud. All iwa and oikawa could hear was the word 'Teiko' being shouted over and over since the first quarter. They both agreed that it was some dedicated cheering.

Oikawa looks at the court. It was nearing the end of the second quarter but it was clear who'd win the match. The scoreboard shows it all.

He zero's on both teams players. The opposing team looks dead tired already. To Oikawa, they look like the dead man walking - no sense of spark and life whatsoever.

They weren't even trying to block or steal the ball or anything! It was a pathetic sight and Oikawa could already feel his veins popping.

_come on! The game's not even over! Kick that proud blond and his teams asses!_

He looks the other way.

Kise's team looked so bored. Oikawa could tell.

They were playing like they're just passing time. Letting the other team hold the ball till he reaches the ring only to be blocked, seeing who could score more between themselves, even going so far as to letting the opposing team score every now and then to 'balance' out the scores.

By the end of the game, oikawa is seriously pissed

xxx

Iwa is not that familiar with the game basketball (yes, he's part of the small number of guys who don't know shit about basketball, so Sue him!) But he's pretty sure this is not how it should go.

For Iwa, everything just looks so... Wrong.

Was basketball always this... Empty ... And cold?

He gulps. True to the name, Kise's team really were out of this world. Even with the difference in age and body structure he could tell he wouldn't chance against the team of middle schoolers.

Iwa never felt as grateful as he is now for playing volleyball instead of basketball.

He looks over to oikawa. The other was intensely watching the match, annoyance painted on his face 

Iwaizumi can't help but thinks he's made a mistake somehow.

xxx

The match ends. Teiko, Kise's team, wins.

Oikawa still pissed but somehow looked more chill than he was a while ago. Iwa internally breathes out in relief.

Iwa suggests to go backstage to congratulate kise and his team for winning. Oikawa declines and starts walking away.

On the court, kise looks up just in time to spot a familiar spiked hair heading for the exist.

_iwaizumicchi-senpai.. what's he doing here?_

Ahead of the said black-haired teen was a brunette halfway in the exit before finally leaving the blond's field of vision.

_... And oikawa-san?!_

Kise smiles.

xxx

A week has passed since Iwa watched the match with Oikawa and he could tell, it didn't help improve Oikawa's at all. Well, Oikawa's mood neither didn't worsen so you could say it's at least a stale mate.

Iwa is shocked to hear that Kise is visiting their hometown for the monthly agenda, and even more so when Oikawa tells him that Kise wanted him to go with them as they 'look around'/go sightseeing around the area.

After the game, Iwa actually thinks that the problem between the two really is serious but he couldn't pinpoint what it exactly was.

That is why Iwa never thought Oikawa would want to meet-up with the boy soon, especially with the way he's been acting up for quite some time now. 

He stares at Oikawa.

Oikawa raises a brow at him and shrugs.

"It's just the usual shit. Really nothing special." 

Oikawa then smirks at him "Seems like Kise-kun really has taken a liking to my dear Iwa-chan, huh?" He teases.

Iwa however doesn't fall for it. A few minutes later, he agrees. He doesn't feel good about it.

_if a war is about to break as I think it would, then better be there to break it between the two than sit around and do nothing._

iwa sighs. He was pretty sure he didn't sign up for this.

He kicks oikawa on the butt. 

"Hurry up! You're making the senpais wait, SHITTYKAWA!"

xxx

They waited for kise by the train station.

Kise arrives. They pleasantries and decides to begin walking to their first destination - another burger joint in somewhere in Sendai.

The three engages into their usual convo, though iwa couldn't help but notice the lack of snides remarks on Oikawa's part. 

He looks over to only to find a pouty oikawa boring wholes on his head. iwa raises a brow at that, and oikawa looks away.

Kise notices the two and exchanges looks with Iwa. Iwa shrugs. They both forget about.

xxx

On the restaurant, Kise as usual begins to ramble to himself about the work, his job, and his school.

Iwa (and maybe Oikawa too) listens.

Kise mentions he'll be staying at her Aunt's two more train stops from here to make a visit to the Tsukishima's.

Rambles about his two cousins, Akiteru and kei, who he See's as the loving brothers he never had.

Oikawa and Iwa wasn't really listening now at this point, but would hum every now and then to tell that they were still there. Mentally.

"Before I forget" kise then smirks. "Oikawa-san, iwaizumicchi senpai, you went to see me play on the finals didn't you!"

The mentioned two flinches.

Kise grins. "I knew it! I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me! So it really was you two!"

"Y-yeah." Iwa scratches his head. He didn't know what to take with this conversation. "We thought maybe you could do some cheering. You guys were amazing though."

"Why didn't you come and see me after the game though!" The blond pouts. "Or at least you couldve told me you would be coming to watch."

"Would you have played better then?"

Kise and Iwa looks questionningly at Oikawa.

Silence

"Would you have played better?" Oikawa asks again, A bit harder this time. His eyes were stone cold. "If you knew we'd be watching, would you have played better then?"

Kise smiles uncomfortambly. "Played better? Of course I would, oikawa-san! But even if I didn't, nothing would've really change except for the gap between our scores."

Oikawa twitches.

"If you'd look at the match, you'd see the other team never really stood a chance." Kise chuckles to himself. "It was really boring for a finals match so after knowing you guys were there I was a bit embarrassed to show you such a pathetic game."

Oikawa tsk'ed.

"Ah!" Kise continues. Completely unaware of the growing storm inside Oikawa waiting to lash out.

"But I promise next time I'd definitely show you an ever cooler side of me! Afterall, basketball matches seemed like it'd be more exciting in my coming Junior high days than middle school since I'd be playing against my former teamates. (A/N: correct me here. PLEASE. Enlighten me with the Japanese schooling system!)

"Ah, that's right. You're in your last year in Middle school huh?" Iwaizumi tries to change the topic. "So, have you thought about what school to go?"

"Ah! About that! I-"

"You _really_ are an ungrateful bastard, aren't you?" Oikawa butts in. His eyes, dark and staring at Kise 

Kise glares back. "What?"

"Ah! And you're deaf too! Or was the question too hard to process for an idiot like you?" Oikawa taunts.

Iwa notices kise holding his glass a little to harder. There were obvious cracks.

"Oikawa!" He warns his friend.

"You know, this is what I hate about the so called 'prodigies' like you." Oikawa shouts. 

People around the place looks at them starts to stare and Iwa bows to them as an apology.

"Oikawa, stop!"

Iwa was ignored. Oikawa continues.

" You people think you're so great you can do what normal people can't. You all think you guys are above everyone else cause you're all so _special_. But guess what? Without those talents, you guys are worth nothing. So if I were you, I'd get off my high horse." Oikawa puffs, looking down on Kise.

"Seriously, I couldn't bare any more to listen to you talk. You clearly have no idea what you're saying. I've been wanting to punch you since you opened that damn mouth of yours but I guess I'll settle for this." Oikawa shrugs.

"Stop saying shit, you little runt. There's a limit to how naive and oblivious you can be, and a limit as to how much stupidity I can take in a day. You've clearly reached both"

Kise shakes. He was looking down.

Iwa grabs oikawa by the collar and glares at him. "That's enough! You've gone too far!"

"Are you butt hurt Oikawa-san?"

The familiar voice lacking it's usual warmth shocks both oikawa and iwaizumi. They look at the owner and See's kise, calm and composed sporting a cold glance and a raised eyebrow at their direction.

"Aren' t you saltier than usual today, oikawa-san?" He sighs, eyes never leaving oikawa. "Dont tell me the proud grand king of the court was overthrown by some nameless _peasant._ maybe the kind of person he hates so much?"

Oikawa tense.

_Bingo._

"Ah, that must be so hard for you Oikawa-san." 

"... Oi, kise." Iwaizumi darkens.

"I mean, all those hard work only to be thrown to the side like they were nothing. That must be painful. Well, it's not like someone like _ME_ could understand. I'm a prodigy afterall."

Oikawa breathes out.

"Come to think of it. I never really knew how it felt like to loose. Well, I'm a prodigy afterall." Kise then smiles at oikawa. "Hey, tell me oikawa-san, I don't really understand why you work so hard? Why do you even try? Even when you know you're going to lose?"

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to give up? Just find some other sports you're good at, then maybe YOU'd be a prodigy at THAT."

Punch

"I said enough, both of you!" Iwa clentches. "Stop acting like brats!"

Kise chuckles to himself, it was cold. "No fair Iwaizumicchi senpai. Why was I the only one who got punched?"

"Kise." Iwa growls.

Suddenly, Oikawa lunges towards Kise. Oikawa got kise on the floor. His right hand was pulling on the blond locks.

The other hand, oikawa wanted to scratch the models face knowing how important it was, but settled to pulling Kise's cheeks so hard, he started seeing tears forming in the blinds eyes.

Oikawa didn't stop though. He pulled harder on both hands. He was mad as hell and someone's gonna pay for it.

Kise holds both hands by the wrist to stop Oikawa but the guy was crazy strong.

Iwa tried separating the two but was pushed to the side by oikawa. The guy is seriously strong when he's being stupid .

"What's wrong with trying hard huh?!" Oikawa shouts at Kise. "Isn't it only normal?! To find something you want to do so bad... To work equally as hard.. You're so full of yourself!"

Oikawa thinks back at the basketball match.

"You never even thought of those. Their passion and hard work, you disrespected them all." Oikawa grits. "And here you are flaunting all those bullshits. Why, I autta-"

They were finally pulled away each other. 

When the store clerk finally notices the situation, he immediately comes over, and iwa is truly grateful for the help.

He drags Oikawa away and looks over to check on Kise.

Oikawa was struggling in his arms. He really wanted a piece of the blond so Iwa did what he think is best in this situation and punched oikawa in the gut.

Oikawa calms.

Kise stands up and thanks the clerk. He looks over at Oikawa and Iwa, offers an apology, bows, and leaves the establishment like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san. I'll be taking my leave now."

Iwa is silent.

xxx

Two months have passed. And within the first month, kise graduated from Teiko Middle school and Iwa and Oikawa are in their second yr in Aoba J.

The relationship between oikawa and kise have taken turn for the worse and it was taking a big till on kise, mentally.

It was getting hard for him since the day, the Miracles broke up - no. Maybe even before then. The team breaking up just made it a little more unbearable.

Then, kise has his job. He accepted more and started working more since Akashicchi announced they could do whatever they want during club time. There was no one there afterall.

And the trouble with Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san the other month too. He couldn't tell them to anyone in the family.

He couldn't tell it to anyone, really.

He sighs as he lays in bed, cuddling his pillow close. 

_if only kurokocchi did not decide to leave... If only Aominecchi would play one-on-one with him like the usual... If only the others didn't leave him..._

_... No_ **.** He thinks to himself. _maybe if I wasn't so weak, then maybe.. maybe I wouldn't have been left behind._

Kise sighs. 

"mooooou~!!!" He shouts at his pillow. "I shouldn't be thinking of depressing things at a time like this!" the blond cheers to himself.

Silence.

Another long sigh.

_i miss talking to oikawa-san and iwaizumicchi senpai. I should probably apologize. It's been so long afterall._

he stops. Somehow, the thought of what happened that day scares him. There's the guilt. And something or couldn't put his finger to.

kise could feel himself tearing up a bit. He immediately wipes it off.

He needs to distract himself! He grabs his phone by the night stand and proceeds to text as fast as he can.

_Hey, can I come over? ( Emoji, emoji)_

_No_ _._

_I'll bring you cake (more emoji)_

_seen_

_And strawberries! (Strawberry emoji's all the way)_

_I want two pieces of shortcake from my favorite bakery. And bring something for yamaguchi, he's staying over_

_I'll buy you a whole cake (shit tons of emoji)_

With new found determination, he heads out to Sendai.

xxx

"Did you talk to Kise?"

Silence.

"Have you tried to contact the kid at least?" 

Oikawa pouts.

Iwa sighs.

"Oikawa-"

"Don't you think Iwa-chan is being to pushy?" Oikawa cuts Iwa off. 

The serious look he was giving iwa was enough to shut him up. Oikawa sighs and leans by the door.

"Don't tell me you've come here on the first day of summer just to tell me THAT?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow at him.

Silence.

"I've tried calling him a couple of times, but he won't answer. A few days ago, it wouldn't even ring. I think he blocked my number."

"What a brat."

"You're both brats!" Iwa shouts at him. "Aaaargh! You're both so annoying, it drives me insane!"

Oikawa blinks. Silence.

Oikawa opens the door wider. "How about some tea and sweets, Iwa-chan."

To say that Oikawa doesn't miss spending time with the brat is a lie. He really missed the texts and the meet ups and everything.

"What about the monthly visits?"

"Their family was out of town. Some graduation gift from Kise's grandmother, or so I've heard"

"Ah, right. he's no longer in middle school now." Iwa sips his tea. "Did you call him though?"

Oikawa fidgets.

".. I wanted to. But I kinda deleted his number on the spur of the moment." Oikawa sighs. "If he had YOU blocked, why go to me? Last time I checked,YOU'RE the favorite 'senpai' here and not ME."

They both sighed.

"I didn't go know what gotten into me that day." Oikawa confesses. He lays his head down his hands and sighs deeper. "I was just so angry that time, Iwa-chan."

Iwa stands up and walks toward his friend. He pats Oikawa's shoulders.

"It happens. I understand. You were wrong. Both of you were. But the best thing you can do wright now, is acknowledge your faults and make peace with each other."

Oikawa looks up to him, all teary eyes.

"Come on. Dress up pretty. Let's go meet kise. This apology's long been delayed."

Silence.

"Huh?"

"Wdym 'huh?'. Take a bath, we're going to Tokyo right now."

"No, no, no. There must be a mistake, Iwa-chan. I'm not ready!" Iwa holds on to the table as Iwa drags him towards the bathroom. Iwa throws him in and begins walking away.

"Hopefully you will be by the time we arrive at their front door. Go!"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa calls.

Iwa stops to look.

"Thank you."

Iwa waves and heads to the kitchen. He was smiling.

xxx

"Ryou-chan's not home" a blond teen tells iwa. "He's at a relative right now"

"And you don't happen to know when he's coming back, if you don't mind me asking?" He asks hopeful

"He brought with him clothes. He might be staying over for a day or three"

"Ah" iwa is dejected "I see. Thank you."

Rika spots a familiar brown hair hiding behind the front gate. Iwa notices and sweats. Rika is not impressed.

"If you really want to talk to him, he's at Sendai over at the Tsukishimas'. That's all you're getting from me."

"H-hai! Thank you so much!" Iwa bows.

_what a bunch of idiots._

xxx

its already dark out. iwa and oikawa stopped their search for kise after the 25th house they've knocked on and asked about.

"hello. we're looking for the model kise ryouta. his sister told her he's staying at the tsukishimas - a relative and we were wondering if you're the Tsukishima her sister told us about. We'd like to speak with Kise Ryouta pls. Yes, the model, kise ryouta. that one. "

of course they couldnt say that! its already bad that they were strangers knocking on one's house without trying to make it look suspiscious, and the mention of the some well known model might not be a good ingredient to the mix.

it might make it look worse, for both kise and them. and the last thing iwa wanted to be at is a police station for being a creep loitering around the neighborhood or some crazy stalker. 

so they did what they think was best at that moment. to call it a day and hope that by the next day oikawa and iwa visits Kise's residence, the boy would be there. 

he could tell from looking at his friend, oikawa is relieved. Iwa was too. you may call him a hypocrite, but he too was nervous at the thought of meeting the blond. 

it was uncalled for to just punch Kise the way he did, but even so. no matter how much of a pain of the ass iwa thinks of oikawa, above all else, he was Oikawa's friend.

that is why even he could not keep his chill after hearing the blonds words. he was by oikawa's side for years after all - he watched him struggle, and persevere. 

but he knows. it was unfair to Kise.

iwa was running an errand before heading back home when he spotted him. kise, with his blond locks that would usually be hidden with the beanie he always wore, standing just outside karaoke place. he was on his phone.

It took a while, but after some time iwa manages to find the strength to call out to him.

"Kise-"

"Ryou-nii! Ryou-nii" a freckle haired teen walks over to the blond. He hand over a facemask, Kise smiles and ruffles the other boy's hair.

Kise notices Iwa. Their eyes meet and Iwa forgot to breathe. He feels sick of some kind. The other boy looks at him questioningly.

"Tadashicchi, I'd be with you in a while. On the mean time, why don't tadashicchi and Keicchi go get yourselve's something to eat and drink." He winks and waves a black card infront of the boy. "Ah, of course, my treat."

Kise looks back to the back at iwa. Iwa freezes.

"Ah... Kise..kun." he scratches his head. 

_how should I go with this..._

"Suddenly, I feel like stretching my legs out!" Kise says as he stretches. He offers iwa a smile "we could talk by then Iwaizumi-san."

Iwa nod understanding what the blond meant.

A few minutes into the walk and Iwa notices they were passing less and less people. A few minutes more, Kise starts talking.

".. how's Oikawa-san."

"He's... good." 

Silence

"I see."

Silence

 _well, this is awkward._ Iwa tells himself. This was not what he planned out when Kise says he wants to talk with him.

 _where was it?! I HAD A PLAN!_ He scolds himself.

Kise stops walking.

"About the incident last time.. I'm.." kise hesitates. He breathes out, looking at iwa with determination. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

Iwa breathes in relief. Kise isn't mad. Or may be he was. Kise continues on.

At that very moment to Iwa, Kise looked a lot less like Kise Ryouta 'the model' and more like... Well.. Kise. If that ever made sense.

"I've been thinking about it. And, I'm sorry. About everything." Kise sighs, looking. Iwa never seen the boy look so dejected. "I know I can be childish... Most of the time... And that I clearly stepped way out of line back there.."

"I just-!" Kise stops. Silence, before he continues. "I'm really sorry."

He looks up guiltily at iwa, all teary eyes "i've wanted to apologize for days but somehow whenever find myself doing so, I just stop!"

"A-and when I think about you two a-and how you guys must hate me now, I.. I just.." kise was full-on crying by the end of the sentence. Iwa panicks. He was never good with kids especially crying ones.

"A-ah! K-kise!" He tries to calm the boy. "It wasn't your fault, really! P-please stop crying."

"B-but it was! It's all my fault!" Kise screams. The little number of passerbys and those who were simply chilling there looked over.

Iwa was getting weird stares. He could feel it.

_"Kids these days, really."_

_"ah! Look at the poor kid, making his girlfriend cry like that!"_

_"What's the matter with those two??"_

_"He's not harassing the kid or something isn't he?"_

_"Should we maybe call the police?"_

"H-how about we find a more private place to talk?

Ah really. Not this again. Iwa thoughts to himself.

"H-how about we find a more private place to talk? Hm?" He doesn't wait for kise to answer and takes the other by the hands.

xxx

Silence except for Kise's not so silent sniffles.

"I did want you guys to hate me. You guys were the closest brother slash friends I have.

All those times we hung out, I- I don't want to change that. I was being really stubborn - too prideful at first to be the one who apologize.

But all that, I couldn't stand the thought of iwaizumi-san and oikawa-san rejecting me that's why I chickened out and blocked you two.

I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me.

Kise feels a warmth hand on top of his head. He looks up to see Iwa looking back at him 

"I don't hate you." Iwas says. Kise breathes. "And I'm pretty sure Oikawa doesn't hate you too."

Iwa hits kise on the head. "Jeez, you two bastards think a like." He was grinning at the blond. "You're both too prideful and stubborn, it makes me think how you two got along for the past year!"

Kise pouts. "I really didn't mean to hurt oikawa-san that time. I was just..." Kise never finishes.

Iwa pats his head. "I know. He might be hard to understand, and pretty shitty too. But if you'd get to know him a lot better, he's a really simple guy but an idiot through and through."

Kise nods, his eyes still on the ground.

Silence. 

Iwa thinks through all the possibilities before finally speaking 

"How about I invite you to our volleyball practice TMR afternoon?"

"You have practice even on summer vacation?"

Iwa nods. "The teams pretty serious about volleyball and wants to make sure we win next year's tournament too. After'all, our seniors just graduated so us second years had to cover up for it."

Kise thinks about it.

"Who knows. Maybe if you do, you might get to know oikawa a little. You might understand why oikawa is the was he is."

Silence 

"Will oikawa-san be there?"

"I don't know." Iwa answers honestly. Oikawa wasn't really doing well in practice these last couple of days and the seniors decided for him to take a break. They were worried he was overexerting himself for all those secret after-club trainings he was taking. "Do you want him to?"

"... I don't know.. but I do want to apologize."

Iwa smiles.

"You're a good kid Kise." He ruffles the blond's hair.

That night. Iwaizumi got to know and understand the kid, Kise Ryouta, a little better.

xxx

Sounds of ball hitting flesh or hard wood, shoes, heavy breathing and sweat. 

Kise looks around by the side of the door hoping no one notices. Iwa was talking to both captains nd coach. Kise doesn't find oikawa. He breathes in relief.

He notices Iwa jogging towards him. Iwa gives kise an ok signal from the captain and the coach. Kise looks over. Both coach and captain nod with a smile.

Kise watches them all practice.

They run around, do warm ups. The usual for any sports club activity.

The team begins their practice matches with each other. Kise watches them play - as one team wins, and another team loses. He doesn't get it.

Kise watches as the winning team shakes the losing teams hand and the losing team takes it with smiles in their faces. He remembers his time with the Miracles. He frowns.

An hour after watching them play, iwa comes around.

"So. How was that?" He drinks from his water bottle and hand kise one too. There was the unspoken question.

_have you gotten closer to your answer?_

kise talks it. "I don't really understand."

"Hmm." Iwa looks at the court and smiles. "Then maybe you should play. Come on, I'll help you warm up!"

"Wah! Wait! But Iwaizumi-san!" Kise tries to reason. Iwa ignores him and drags him along. "I'm not emotionally, or mentally, or physically ready for this! I play basketball!"

"You play balls, same thing. Now stop complaining and come on!"

xxx

Oikawa doesn't understand.

Of all people he'd see playing volleyball in their school gym, why was Kise there - he doesn't understand.

He doesn't understand why iwaizumi, HIS BEST FRIEND, was there with the blond, teaching him volleyball like there was nothing going on between the three of them the past couple of days.

What's more is that he doesn't understand WHY his Iwa-chan forgot to mention to HIM that he's found Kise and was going to their school to play volleyball. It was like yesterday's house-to-house agenda never happened.

Oikawa felt betrayed.

He pouted and glares daggers at Iwaizumi.

_best friends no more, ya snake!_

"oh, oikawa-kun. I thought you'll be skipping today's practice too. How are you? Feeling any better?" 

Oikawa jumps from where he's hiding - behind the chairs near the door. It was their captain sporting a knowing smile.

"I was feeling bored at home so I decided to check in on you guys."

Silence. Captain still with the all-knowing smile of his.

"Ooookay~." He chuckles "feel free to watch as you'd like then. But I'd be expecting you to play before the day ends."

Oikawa clutches the small paper bag with him. Inside it was his playing uniform and equipments. He sighs and decided to hide and watch.

A few minutes later and Kise starts to play. Kise serves first and everyone is amazed how strong a middle school boy (I just graduated from middle school! I'm no longer a middle schooler!) could spike with so much power.

During the whole game, kise spikes, kise receives. Kise blocks, kise serves kise even sets the ball. It was all being done perfectly and Oikawa's eyes couldn't take no more.

By the time everyone calls out for a 5 minute break, oikawa immediately grabs a stray ball and spikes it towards Kise. It hits the target and Kise lays on the floor unmoving.

 _oh come on. What a drama queen. It wasn't even a third of what I usually do._ (A/N: it was 2/3rd power of what oikawa usually do on serious tournaments)

They all rush out to help kise, panick and worried. Oikawa walk towards them, shadows cast upon his face. Everyone makes way.

Kise sits up rubbing his back. He thought it was gonna break because of the impact and looks up to see Oikawa looking down on him, his evil aura leaking out. Kise sweats.

"What do you think are you doing runt?" Oikawa growls and rubs the ball on the blond's face. "You tryin'na play volleyball one-man style?"

"I-ah! I wozzenth!" Kise tries to say. "Fleash oikawa-zan! I-id hurdz!"

Oikawa sighs and lets him go. He looks seriously at Kise.

"Listen. You can keep doing everything on your on. Volleyball is a team sports. That means you have to trust your teammates." 

He points out to Kise's team. "Libero, middle blocker, wing spiker. They all have their roles to play in the game. You have to trust each and everyone of them to do they're part as they trust you to do yours. got that, brat?"

He looks at Kise. The blonds eyes were shining as they were looking straight at Oikawa. Oikawa couldn't help but blush. He coughs to hide it.

"Well, as long as you know." he coughs. "Remember what I said and keep in mind of the other players on the court. Play better now since the great oikawa tooru has given his precious time to offer words to an idiot like you"

Kise nods, his eyes still beaming. Everyone sends oikawa a knowing grin but stay silent. Oikawa glares at them in return.

"Well, if that's all, then i-"

"Wait!" 

Iwaizumi holds his shoulder, and with a serious face he says. "Sub me out."

".. what?"

"Come and play." Iwa still holding him.

"No way. I'm on vacation from practice remember."

"Just for one game" 

By now it was a grip. Iwa-chan was sending oikawa a message, and if the black aura iwa was emmiting wasn't a tell-take sign that he'd be suffering with his life if he refuses, then he would have refused and run straight back home to do something about his erratic heartbeat.

But of course he couldn't. Not without a good excuse.

And right now, Oikawa's brain is working with a million ways to refute Iwa without loosing his precious life 

"I-uh.. we don't have spare shirts! (He was talking about those they'd wear Everytime they'd play a match between each other or with another school. Those shirts with number on them and would have one color for one team, and another one for one.)"

Oikawa wanst lying tho. And Kise was wearing the only extra one. It might be a stupid excuse but it was worth a shot

"That's alright." Iwa proceeds to take off his and hands it to Oikawa. "Here, take mine." He says still with the serious face.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT YOU'RE SWELLY SHIRT!"

"IWAIZUMICCHI SENPAI SO COOL! Senpai, you looked so cool offering your shirt just now!"

"Do I?"

Everybody nods

"Ah, I felt my heart go 'doki-doki' for a moment!"

"Iwaizumi, you smooth bastard!"

Kise chuckles. "Iwaizumicchi senpai looked so dreamy just now! If I was a girl, I would've fall for that line!"

Oikawa grits his teeth. "Gimme that!" He snatches it out of iwa's hand and silently evily smiles at iwa. 

xxx

It's been long since kise felt this excited and alive in a match.

"Kise! Don't stay were you're standing, give some room for the other to work out behind you!" Kise takes a few steps to the left, oikawa sets the ball, senpai from the back spikes, a score for Kise's team. They high fives.

The game ends and Kise has sweated more than the last time he could remember. He was laying on the floor like the others, he was breathing hard but enjoyed the burning sensation in his lungs. They lost.

"One more round!" He says excitedly

Everyone groans

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Somebody stop this kid!"

"It's already been three hours of playing Kise-kun!

"Ah, youth!"

"It must be good to be so young and full of energy!"

"Don't go sounding like old men, senpais!"

Everyone laughs.

Kise loved every minute of it. And maybe, just maybe he get a little bit of an answer to his questions.

xxx

They were cleaning up the gym when Kise gets a tap on his shoulders.

"You're pretty good for a noob!" It was the team captain.

"Ah! Thank you for letting me join you senpai! I really enjoyed playing with you!"

Captain smiles and ruffles Kise's hair. "Anytime, Kise-kun! Which reminds me. Why not transfer here and play volleyball for the team this coming year?" He grins.

"You said so yourself, you enjoyed the game" he shrugs. The looks on his left. Kise follows the gaze to pouty Oikawa talking to iwa.. Looks back at the captain who was wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"And there's certainly more merits for you if you do."

Kise blushes. "Wah! Senpai! I-its not like that!" Captain chuckles. Kise was cute.

kise continues. "I made a promise with some friends." He looks at the other guy with determination. "I intend to fulfill that promise. I'll play against every single one of them and win, and basketball is only way to do that."

Silence

"Besides senpai, I love basketball too much to give it all up." He smirks. "So I'd be happy if you'd stop seducing me with you're words."

"Ara, what's this? Is captain hitting on Kise?"

"Captain I never knew you swing that way!"

"Hello, FBI? Yes, I'd like to report my captain for pedophilia. We're at Miyagi. Yes. Yes."

"Oikawa, get your fiance away from captain before he do anything immoral!"

xxx

"Are you sure you don't need us to walk you back to the Tsukishima's?" It was iwa who asked. The three, iwa, kise and oikawa were walking towards home.

Kise laughs. "I'm not a girl iwaizumicchi senpai! I can definitely take care of my self. Besides, you'd need to take another train to get there. It's not exactly a walk."

Oikawa somehow saddens. After today, he was expecting to get some time alone to talk to the blond. They never really got to exchange words about _that_ day.

"Then at least let Oikawa way you towards the station."

Kise and oikawa stops walking and looks at iwa who had been slowly lagging behind them. His face was devoid of emotion.

Iwa points to the intersection in his right. "This here's my stop. I'm pretty tired. You two have a good night's. Bye." Iwa walks away.

Kise and oikawa stayed silent. They were shocked. Kise sends a questioning look to Oikawa. Oikawa tries to smile at that. Oikawa facepalms internally

 _iwa-chan, I'm pretty sure I've mentioned to Kise we're next door neighbor for most of the time they'd went on their get to know him better dates._ iwaizumi to both oikawa and kise is a similar Interest afterall.

"C'mon Blondie, let's walk you to the station." Oikawa starts walking. He See's kise nods and walks catching up to him.

They were walking side by side.

"About the incident the last time-"

"What happened last time-"

They find themselves both talking at the same time . They look at each other.

"You go ahead."

"You go ahead."

Again.

They shuts their mouth, a little bit irritated at themselves. They were determined to do this tonight.

"Listen! I'm really sorry!"

"I'm sorry oikawa-san!"

They both shout at the same time. They look at each other once again. They both laugh.

They got talking on the way. Oikawa was happy he'd get to talk to Kise like before, kise was happy to have his brother-friend-not so lover back.

they separate as Kise rides the train to Sendai with the promise to talk some more during their monthly agenda this month which may or may not include hanging out with Iwa. (definitely not! Oikawa thinks. The traitor still needs to be punished.) 

\-----

Omake 1

For the first few months of his first year in Nekoma high, kuroo tetsurou didn't expect to see the so called grand king of the court here in Tokyo

He was certainly wasn't expecting to keep seeing the said guy for the next four months. He thinks he was hallucinating.

He tells his childhood friend Kenma about it. 

"You sound like you're in love with the guy. Like some shoujo manga MC." Kenma says as he grabs the manga h likes and heads to the counter.

They were in a small store. Kuroo grabs a magazine about this months fashion for men which has a very attracting blond model for the cover.

"Hmm. I'm don't think it's that though." Kuroo looks up from his magazine to see the guy they were talking about with another who wore a facemask. Kuroo squints.

The other guy was wearing a beanie and a facemask. Then takes the latter off. Kuroo chokes on his spit.

It was the model in the magazine. He looks back and forth to the guy and the magazine to confirm. It really was him!

The two were still talking. They mile at each other. Oikawa helds out his hand. Kise grabs it. They walk hand in hand together and the model puts his mask back on. 

Kuroo feels dizzy. 

"What's up?" Kenma asks him.

Kuroo points outside. Kenma See's nothing. Kuroo looks too only to find nothing.

He decides to maybe try ask for help.

It all happened before the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH THE DRAFT FOR THIS CHAPTER.. Jesus Christ this is longer than expected.. I might cut the whole thing into four parts afterall when I write out the final work


	6. Filler: Iwaizumi, oikawa and Kise's Karaoke Adventure... But mostly Iwaizumi's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the fight, and what happened on the first time Iwaizumi joins the two in their monthly get-to-know-him-better dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make the name of this agenda of theirs shorter.

Iwa wakes up in a hotel sporting a major headache. On the tableside, be notices a note, some meds and a note.

_dont worry about the bill, it's already been taken care of! You're things are by the sofa with some extras from Kise-kun (he insisted)._

Iwa stops reading and looks around. Spots the familiar bag containing the books he bought that day (or was it yesterday?) And some bars of what looked like sweets one would see in shops only found in Tokyo.

There were other bags here and there. And some... _was those plushies?! What the hell did we do last night?_

_Sorry I couldn't stay with Iwa-chan at the moment. I forgot I still have to visit Kise's parents while Im here. But I have no doubt you can take care of yourself._

_Fighting, Iwa-chan!_

_Your best friend,_

_Oikawa tooru <3_

Iwa felt his veins popping. He took the meds and went to take a bath. _beat friend his ass!_

xxx

Iwa hears his phone 'ping' and checks it out. A notification saying kise sent a video got him wondering how the blond got a hold of his SNS accounts.

Iwa dreads as the thought of no longer having any presenceof peace even on social media by the two demons, with no chance of escaping 

He sighs and opens the group chat with oikawa and kise that apparently _HE_ made as what the note above the chatbox says. He clicks on the video.

The video shows what looks like a karaoke room. Kise singing his heart out, looked amazing with the lights and everything would've been picture perfect if not only for that wretched dying cat voice of his.

Kise cant sing. No, kise SHOULDNT sing. Iwa mentally takes notes. He could feel another headache coming

On Kise's left a drink, but not that drunk, Oikawa was dancing next to Kise. Iwa spluttered. The idiot looked absolutely hilarious. Now iwa is seeing some kind of value to the video

 _definitely a blackmail material_ he thinks 

The video but still focused on the two who were no, as Iwa notices, calling out for the person who was holding the camera and filming them.

It took a full minute a face so familiar to Iwa shows up on the screen, pink cheeks with slobber on the left side of the mouth. Iwa shuddered. He felt cold.

_oh my God_

Suddenlt, the phone was put down to the table in an angel still catching the three of them on screen.

Kise kept singing, and oikawa and him joins on stage on both the blinds sides. They were headbanging and for a moment iwa thinks if they'd break their necks or something 

They were back-up dancing to Kise's song completely in sync with each other. It was ridicoluous.

They all looked like they were having the time of their lives looking silly as they _TRIES_ to dance and sing. Iwa wanted to stop watching but continues on. Who knows what the video still contains. It was a full blown 40 minutes afterall.

Kise's singing comes into a halt as the songs reaches a long ass instrumental . Somehow, the three of them took it as an opportunity to have their solo acts.

Kise starts. The blond moves, walking in circles with his hands held out like some queen, his hips swaying here and there, then followed by some moves which looked like he was pushing the air while walking on the same place. It was funny as hell. 

The blond finally ends it with a body wave, up to down, then back up to his right hand, then over towards his left, holding on Oikawa's.

Oikawa takes it and starts his part of the dance. He moonwalks and Iwa is shookt. The guy was pretty good at it was what he thought until the next four minutes.

"WAS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?!" Iwa finds himself shouting 

Then finally FINALLY oikawa changes from the moonwalk to popping and locking. There was some moves as if challenging, before oikawa ends it with some shooting moves over to Iwa.

And Iwa, the idiot who got drunk Iwa, took on the challenge with a look of determination. Iwa wants to pull his hairs out.

_why do you look so serious about it goddamnit?!_

then out of nowhere, drunk oikawa starts b-boying. His footwork was impecabble and he can't help to be shocked and be a bit impressed with himself. It was two years since he last dance afterall, but damn, he still has the moves.

The two looked just as surprised as he was, before they decide to cheer up on him and starts whooping!

Drunk Iwa send a looks at Oikawa like he's taunting the other. _look. See the huge difference between me and an idiot like you_ ,iwa mentally translates. He facepalms.

"Jesus Christ.".

Drunk Iwa then proceeds to do an even more intricate move and the two cheers louder.

Feeling confident, or maybe he was somehow pissed by some demon, (iwa prays for the latter) drunk Iwa then does this move where he'd roll around the ground with his feet in the air, and continually spins on the exact same place.

By then, the cheering was on full course. Oikawa was throwing bills on the left and Kise with chips on his right.

Drunk Iwa spins faster and accidentally smashes the huge flat screen tv. The table shakes and the phone falls.

Iwa facepalms. He feels himself tearing up. He could never show his face in tokyo again.

The video continues. Everything was dark. There was a sound of falling and hitting the ground. Iwa gets an idea looking at the current state of his phone.

The concludes it was night seeing as it was dark and that they were out of the establishment and we're heading for a hotel. He hears a familiar voice.

"Oh, Iwaizumicchi-senpai, you dropped your phone!" And not a moment later Kise's face shows up on the screen illuminated by a stores lights.

"Ah, it's still playing." He says, and checks the phone out. For any casualties. The blond breathes in what looks like relief.

"Iwaizumicchi-senpai!" Kise calls out still looking at the camera before posing with a peace sign with wink. Iwa twitches in annoyance. It was like the blond was mocking him on the other side of the glass.

"Iwaizumicchi-senpai!" Kise calls again, this time looking behind him to find oikawa and drunk Iwa crouching down in a small and very dark alleyway doing cat sounds.

Kise puts the phone in his pocket but clearly the pocket was too small and still managed to film everything that was happening, this time tho, the upper half of their face not that visible.

"Come on senpais". Kise tries to drag the two by the arm. They don't budge. Kise sighs

"I want to see the black cat." Iwa says. Then somehow becoming irritated. "that damn cat the mohawk is hiding himself out there!" He says

"I wanna kick the black cat all the way to kingdom come!" Oikawa adds.

Kise is confused but dials on his phone for a cab. "Seriously, you two could act more mature for your age."

Iwa vomits. Kise shouts!

Oikawa laughed so hard, he starts to vomit as well. Kise's panick could be heard as well as his apology to what iwa thinks is the owner of the store who went out to inspect all the commotion they were causing.

The two still vomiting plays on the background and catches them holding on the wall for support right before the video ends.

Oikawa immediately composes a message for their group chat.

Messages were received but he ignores them and types on

Oikawa is typing... "We were pretty wild last night. (Emoticon king king bear thug life smoking)

Kise is typing... "I hope you're feeling better now iwaizumicchi senpai (emoji emoji)"

"Delete the video."

"But Iwa-chan, it was a nice video~!"

"Not the memories! Please iwaizumicchi senpai"

Iwa sent a photo. It was him against the light, it doesn't hide the clear murderous gaze he was sporting (the lighting enhanced the feels to that), and if that's not a clear sign that he's not joking around, he was pretty sure, his middle finger clear on the pic does.

"DELETE THE VIDEO"

Kise is still typing...

"One word of this gets out, I'm be out for your blood. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Absolutely!"

\----

Omake 1

It was in the same karaoke bar, in another room occupied by a school's volleyball club in Tokyo. 

"Senpai, what took you so long?!" Club member 1

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Have you decided what you guys will be ordering?" Captain

"Yeah, we ordered for you too. I'd be up in a couple of minutes." Club member 2

"What's with that troubled look of yours?" Vice captain

"Ah, it's just that I thought I heard Bokuto's voice singing from another room. He's here right?" Captain asks.

Vice captain nods "don't worry. We're keeping an eye of him in case he... You know."

Captain nods in understandment.

"Wah! Bokuto! The seniors get to choose the song and sing first!" Class member 4

"HEY! HEY! HEY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with the thought of bokuto and Kise interacting with each other and freaking the hell out of their friends.
> 
> Yes, last time I've heard, they have the same voice actors (seiyuu).And I just can't.. I mean imagine those two sunshine.


	7. Another Filler: For the Remaining of their Summer Vacation Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kise hangs out more than they're supposed to. They don't hate it that much...  
> Iwa finally gets the vacation he deserves...  
> The appearance of a new character has triggered a new event - it's pretty short lived tho..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not part of the draft.. my brain kept farting for reading the 10 sentence long draft for the next chapter and it totally came out into something different.
> 
> Now imma be watching HQ and KNB S1 cuz kise be going to Kaijo by the next chapter.. theres kuroko and kagami and a lot of andthings ai don't remember happening in knb, and unles I want to post a ten sentence chapter, I'll be farting out more fillers

"what the hell are you doing here? And in my bed no less?!"

Kise who was lying in his stomach reading the latest volume of monthly jump and eating potato chips at Oikawa's bed looks up.

Right by the door, holding the knob too tightly was a dark faced oikawa who judging from his attire, just came home from their morning practice (more of running and ball handling activities, practice matches are held in the afternoon)

Kise turns his attention back to the book and continues munching on his chips. He swallowed.

"Just chilling" kise replies calmly.

Oikawa's vein pops. He breathes.

_inner peace. Inner peace!_

oikawa Huff's.

"It's a bit early for our monthly meet-ups, don't you think? I mean, we just met a couple of days ago. Don't tell me you miss me already." Oikawa grins.

Kise ignores him. Inside, he was starting to boil. He knew the oikawa was expecting some sort of reaction from him but kise refuses to do so. 

Kise refuses to wage war on this very fine day so you can keep your pride chicken all to yourself thank you very much! He refuse to let that greasy contaminated stuff enter this holy Grail of a body of his.

_inner peace. Inner peace._

Kise offers a raised eyebrow at Oikawa's direction. Then back to munching 

Oikawa pops another vein. He doesn't show his annoyance.

"Ah. And you go as far as to come here and occupy my room while I'm out, pretty stalker-ish, don't you think? What would our poor mothers think?"

 _ha! Knowing those two, the news'd probably hype them up than alarm them._ Oikawa thinks to himself

No response.

Oikawa fake jumps. "Wah! Don't tell you! You've been smelling my things while I was gone! My pillow, my shirt and my used underwear-"

Oikawa is hit by a flying pillow.

"I did not!" Kise says blushing.

"Who the hell would dare to smell your stinky laundry!" He felt sick. "And your dirty underwear, no less! Oh my God."

"My underwear is not dirty! I wash them everyday by myself! " Oikawa reasons. They were practically shouting at each other. "It's white as white could get and it not smelly!"

"Stop talking about your underwear!"

"Ho ho ho, I could confirm that myself Ryouchan~"

Oikawa and Kise both jumps.

Haruno chuckles. 

"Mom! What are you doing here?! What is HE doing here?! In MY room?! On MY BED?!"

Haruno looks at her son. "I heard noise coming from your room and thought you guys wear doing something dirty. Ho ho ho, turns out you were just talking about underwear, you naughty kids!"

"No, no, no. It was definitely dirty!"

Oikawa whacks kise.

"Don't give her the wrong impression, brat!" He was blushing. "Mom, we're kids! Stop saying embarrasing things like that! You'll get arrested!"

"I'm just kidding dear. Ryouchan, would you like more snacks? How about a drink?"

"I think I'm good. Thanks Mom!" Kise smiles

"Of course sweety." Haruno beams all too brightly. Oikawa thinks he sees his mother tear up a bit.

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone. Please, don't mind me and have fun, you two." Haruno says smiling. She was closing the door painfully slow.

"Hurry up and leave already!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Was her finals words before finally closing the door.

_fucking unbelievable._

xxx

How kise wished for iwa to here right now. He couldn't take this awkward silence between him and oikawa for a minute longer.

"Go on with it then." Oikawa starts. 

He sits on the floor with his back on the bed and glances at Kise who was surprisingly looking back at him.

Oikawa's heart goes doki doki.

Kise tries so heart not to show his blush.

Both succeed at hiding their inner feels. Ability acquired. They pat themselves on the back for a job well done.

"I don't think you'd trouble yourself to head all over to my place just to ' _chill_ '. We're not _that_ close friends yet for you to have gain confidence to do that."

Kise pouts. Oikawa continues.

"I'm hoping you have enough survival instinct to balance your stupidity, unless you really are a stalker. So spill!"

Silence.

Kise continues to stare at oikawa. Oikawa raises an eyebrow to that.

"So you... we're... friends?" Kise asks, eyes wide.

"Of course!" Oikawa answers immediately. _whats up with him._

"Unless of course, _you_ don't want to..." oikawa zero's on Kise "wait... Don't tell me..."

"No!" Kise shouts, a bit flustered. His brain was shutting down at the moment and he was taking time to process everything that was happening.

"I mean, I would LOVE too! Thank you... Oikawacchi-san." Kise mumbles the last part but oikawa manages to hear him loud and clear.

"...senpai." oikawa mutters.

"Huh?"

"I said, it's Oikawacchi-'senpai' " oikawa was thankful he was sitting on the side of the bed and not looking directly at Kise right now. Kise was too.

They both were screaming internally.

Kise laughs.

"D-dont laugh, you brat! Now go on! Let me hear you say it!"

"No way Oikawa-san! That'd be so weird" kise continues to laugh.

Oikawa explodes.

They day was spent with them joking around as usual. They talk about their favorite mangas and listened to music together. 

For leaving the both of them alone, they began talking about iwaizumi. It was more of backstabbing on Oikawa's part but the laugh he got from kise was worth it.

That day. Oikawa also managed to have kise call him by the new nickname for more than ten times. His 'big brother pride' swells.

xxx

Iwa, who was taking his time in the bath (it was an open bath and yes, he was at a family onsen) and taking in the beauty of nature, sneezes.. and sneezes.. and sneezes again.

He thinks he might be having a cold.

He stands up and head for his room. Greets staffs and visitors he meets along the way. This was the best day of his entire life.

He gets into his room and changes. He spots his phone blinking. A notification he got a message or something.

He fights whether to ignore it or not. He ignore it. He's been getting the vibes from it, afterall and he wasn't sure if he wants to deal with it right now.

He goes to bed.

He wakes up in the middle of the night and finds the phone by his side, still blinking. He sighs and finally opens.

Oikawa sent a photo 

Iwa's face scrunches. He REALLY doesn't want to deal with this. He opens the photo never the less.

It was a picture of him and Kise smiling so brightly. They were doing peace signs and by the looks of those bedsheet, they were in Oikawa's room.

 _they must've been hanging._ Iwa thinks to himself because, yes, he still has enough common sense to not think of inappropriate things.

Iwa studies the picture more. He couldn't understand why oikawa, for iwa, looked so smug at the picture. It annoys him tho but iwa doesn't take much of it.

Everything that has something to do with oikawa always annoys him afterall. He throws away his phone and sleeps again.

xxx

Oikawa walks kise towards the station. They talk some more.

"By the way, you never told me why you were hear in the first place"

"Hm." Kise thinks. "Ah, well. That was because I was hoping I could borrow some notes from iwaizumicchi senpai. I wanted different materials to study with for the entrance exam."

"That private school known for its basketball team?"

"Mm hmm. Kaijo!" Kise beams. "Man, I can't wait! I'm sure their uniform will look great on me! Ah! I'll send Oikawacchi-senpai and oikawacchi senpai a photo when I get to try them out!"

"We're not even sure if you'd get in. It's an elite school after all, it maybe too much for that brain of yours" oikawa teases. Kise pouts. "Besides, Iwa-chan? I have no qualms, but really? Iwa-chan?"

"What do you mean? Oikawacchi looks like the type who does well on both acad and sports.. am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. But, i mean." Oikawa coughs. "Standing in front of you right now _IS_ the grand king Oikawa Tooru. Known for his amazing skills in both sport and brains."

Kise chuckles. "Who? You?"

Oikawa Huff's. The gets in his phone and begins typing out. "Yes. ME." He hands it over to Kise.

On the phone typed out on the Google search bar was the name oikawa tooru. Tons pooped out. (Including some iq shit and facts abt exams he tooked and aced and all that)

Kise's eyes widen. He looks at Oikawa with sparkling eyes. Oikawa huffs then proceeds to walk again.

"I guess that means I'll see you again tomorrow, Kise-kun?"

Kise nods feverently. "I will! I will! I definitely will Oikawacchi-senpai! Let me borrow your notes by then, ne?"

Oikawa pats kise on the head. "Sure thing Blondie."

They were nearing the station. Oikawa and Kise can't help but feel a little sadden.

"Ryou-nii?"

Both turn to look behind them. It was two pair of eyes who were staring back - yellow and brown. They were judging... But mostly the yellow eyes megane one, oikawa notes.

"Ah! Keicchi! Tadashicchi! You guys on your way home too?"

The freckled one nods to answers for the both of them. "Yeah. We just played with some friends. You on your way too Ryou-niisan?"

Kise nods. "Yeah. This guy was just walking me to the train station." He points at oikawa.

"Oikawa Tooru, first year aoba johsai. Kise's... Friend.." he helds out his hand And offers his best smile to the two.

The freckled one moves to shake it but was stopped by the megane bit who was staring intently at him. For some reason, it irked oikawa.

Kise sweats. Why is getting a bad vibe hear?

"Yamaguchi." He warns and shakes his head. He looks back at oikawa. "We know who you are mr. Fiancee. No need to lie. We're all family after all."

megane walks past him towards Kise. Freckled boy follows. Each of them holds one of Kise's hand. Megane smiles brightly at Kise. "We should go together Kise-nii!"

_the nerve of this blind kid._

"a-ah! Sure Keicchi!" Kise sends an apology to oikawa. 

"I'm still going with you tho." Oikawa butts

"You don't have to. We'll be perfectly fine, thank you very much." Megane boy smiles

"Tsukki..." The freckled one interjects.

"A-ah. T-till the station!" Kise tries to solve the problem. "H-he'll go with us till we reach the station! What do you say tadashicchi?"

"That... Doesn't sound so bad." Freckles answered.

Oikawa looks down smugly at megane boi. He hears him tsk'ed.

"Great, that settles it then!" Kise and freckles walks away. He looks down at the kid - he was trying to looks scaRy.

 _he looks ugly. What does this guy doing think he's doing?? Ewe, is he constipated?_ is what Tsukishima thought of that whole 2 minutes of oikawa trying to intimidate him.

Kise looks back at them.

Oikawa was crouching down kei's height. They were sporting the most innocent smile kise ever saw them with.

Oikawa was patting kei's head.

He smiles. _really, and to think the two we're fighting a couple of minute ago._

xxx

"I know we just met, but I can't help feeling like you don't like me, Tsukkii"

"Don't call me that."

"Keichi then."

"Don't call me that either. And, it's Kei, but then it doesn't really matter to you cause you're not allowed to call me by my name"

...

"So do you want me to call you then? Tsukishima-kun? tsukishima-san? Or maybe you want calling you Tsukishima-sama like some entitled brat?" Oikawa smiles evily

"Tsukishima-sama doesn't sound so bad. I'll allow you to call me that, oikawa-san."

Suddenly, oikawa sees black. He grabs the boy by the head and begin squeezing it like some soft silky stress ball.

Oikawa notes to ask the kid what type and brand of shampoo he uses later.

Oikawa smiles down.

"Seriously, you and your genes. They would never fail to irritate me. What's up with that?"

"Ouch! O-ouch!" Megane shouts softly as not to alert the other two who was with them. "Let go of me you big ugly gorilla!"

Oikawa twitches.

He was going to kill this blind child.

An image of iwa in a full on Buddha costume pops up. He finds his nirvahna. He lets the boy go, but not before giving it one last squeeze.

"Good boys your age should be more respectful to their elders."

He squats down to smile at the boy.

"Try to talk back to me when you've reach my height chibi."

The boy sniffs his tears away.

"If only Niisan was here..." Oikawa caught the boy mutter.

"Whaaaaaat? What is this? Not so brave now huh shorts stack?" Oikawa teases a bit more. The boy glares at him. "You gonna tell on big brother now?"

"It might not be much but let me tell you, I play volleyball kid. I'm strong enough to slap someone out of consciousness and one look at you and your genes, they won't stand a chance"

_except maybe if his older brother is some kind of body builder with big muscles. Unless thats case, forget I ever say anythin. I mean, looking at Kise's family and this pipsqueak, their body genetics seems to be composed mostly (if not only) of lean or skin and bones. Unless of course if thats not the case, then forget I ever said anything_

_"_ volleyball?" The boy says, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's what I said just now. What are-"

"Ha!" The boy beams. "Then YOU won't stand a chance!"

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. "Oh really now?"

"My brother's a third year in Karasuno this year. He's one of the best players in their school's volleyball club!" The boy beames. Oikawa raises his eyebrows even higher.

_are we in a truce now?_

"he'll definitely kick your ass in this year's tournament!"

Oikawa twitches even more.

_fuck any possibility of truce! THIS WAS WAR! Peace was never an option!_

"So you better prepare you-"

Oikawa smiles before he finally delivers judgement from above. (He whacks the kid on the head)

_fuck child protection! This was war!_

"Guess we'll see, _**brat."**_

Tsukishima recovers from the blow. He kicks oikawa on the stomach. The kick was super effective. Oikawa holds onto tsukishima for support. Tsukishima smirks.

"Guess we would, Oikawa-san"

_t-this chibi._

the two of them smiles at each other.

\-------

Omake 1

Ever since that day, Oikawa started practicing even more during clubtime.

"We'll win this year's tournament-!" He shouts at everyone (aoba j. Club members)

"we will, won't we, captain (new Capt.)?" He asks for confirmation.

"Y-yeah."

"We'll crush anyone who's in the way-!" He shouts once more

_..is this some sort of movement or something?_

"We will, won't we captain?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

Captain grabs the passing Iwa by the hand and drags him in a corner.

"What's wrong with oikawa this time?" Iwa asks.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Captain cries. "I mean, I don't hate the enthusiasm, but... But... My nerves can't exactly take it right now! And I'm already taking so much in for being appointed as the new captain!"

The captain shakes. Iwa pats his shoulder. He thinks about what might've happened on summer vacation that could cause the effect.

Iwa remembers the pic. He sighs.

"Don't worry senpai. He's just feeling motivated. That's all."

Captain thinks back to oikawa practicing.

_B-but... he was definitely being surrounded by black mist that time.._

_'He's just feeling motivated. That's all'_

Captain thinks back to the moment just now.

_those werent the eyes of a motivated person.._

_'..just feeling motivated..'_

_Motivated maybe..._

he looks at iwa. Iwa smiles. He hesitatedly smiles back.

_... But motivated for exactly a different reason!_

captain shudders.

\-------

Omake 2

"Mom! Don't forget to buy milk!"

"What?! But a just bought a whole carton yesterday!"

"Haha" Akiteru pats his younger brother's head softly. "Kei's been bingeing on milk and milk related products lately."

Their mother sighs. "Seriously. Last time I remember, you never even liked milk."

Kei pouts. "I want to grow as tall as Niisan!"

His brother and mother chuckles at that.

_he'll show that gorilla king_

_\----_

omake 3

_future omake that you'll never see me write as a chapter in this fic XD_

Everyone watches as Oikawa starts the game with a powerful serve. it was in without a hitch. They breathe out.

They were against Karasuno, a well known team for their one special member and their powerful members. But it was the least of Oikawa's thoughts.

His mind and eyes wanders to find a blonde guy amongst the other team's players. 

The referee blows his whistle. Oikawa breathes in, he throws the ball, then hits, with more power that before. 

The ball hits the captain who wasn't expecting the attack. Medics were we're called. The captain lays on the court unconscious.

"SHITTYKAWA YOU DUMBASS!" iwa shouts from the bench. "Get your mind back on the game, dammit!" 

They get a whistle for Iwa's behaviour. The game continues.

Oikawa slaps himself.

They hear another whistle.

Oikawa See's the member who subbed their captain out shaking and has his hand protecting his head, just in case.

Oikawa felt relieved because JUST IN CASE! he couldn't control it that well himself. He breathes out.

Oikawa throws the ball, he jumps, he hits the ball. Ball goes to the other side of the net and straight to the face of some unidentified blond boy on the court.

_EAT SHIT TSUKISHIMA!!!!_

Somewhere on the court where the club members were cheering for their team, Tsukishima Akiteru sneezes.

...

...

...

.... Aoba J. lost the match, if any of you were wondering.

\----

Omake 4

_part 2 of the future omake you won't see me writing in this fic xd_

After the match with Karasuno, Aoba J. started practicing even more. they had one final chance to win the tournament and they weren't gonna let the chance slip.

"Captain... Don't you think Oikawa's been onto blonds lately" a first year asks him.

"Hmm?" He smiles.

"I it! like seriously! He's been glaring at every blond volleyball player he could catch his eyes on! I'm afraid it's cause trouble!" A member butts in

"Blond??? Glaring???" Captain thinks.

' _just feeling motivated'_

captain remembers Kise the model. Captain looks at the first year. They never saw Kise with the team before. It was like a unsaid secret the whole team was keeping so they never said a word about it to anyone, even their first years (new members)

"He's just feeling motivated, it's all" captain chuckles

"THATS NOT IT!" everyone in the changing room who was listening shouts together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be asking Kise, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and some other characters mentioned, some questions.. five for each of them..
> 
> Think yourselves as part of the story at some point or chapter or some made-up story we all could connect to this one and ask one of them a question..
> 
> So.. what would you like to ask???


	8. Last Filler: It was a study date...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, it's not a study date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler not included in the original draft coming up..very rough draft, this is..
> 
> You have been warned.

Scribble, scribble, scribble.

Scribble here.

Scribble there.

The noise of scribbling everywhere.

Kise stops writing. He raises an eyebrow to his left.

Iwa stops writing too. He raises an eyebrow to his right.

Oikawa stops eating his chips. He glares at the two offenders direction.

"What?"

xxx

It was night time. Kise and Iwa are in Iwa's room. Iwa have been helping Kise in studying for entrance exam for a few hours now and the two have been VERY busy - Kise with his note-taking and Iwa with showing Kise how to solve a particular problem the boy would be having trouble with.

Oikawa is also there. He had been for three hours now and it was clear to the two that the other was starting to get bored.

A bored Oikawa is never a good sign.

Oikawa is pouting from the corner of the room and was glaring daggers at the two, if not, more so on Iwa. He loudly eats his potato chips disrupting the two's focus.

Kise grits his teeth.

Iwa and Kise both decided to ignore Oikawa the very second the brunette burst through Iwa's bedroom door. It took both Iwa and Kise's will power to silence out Oikawa's whining about study dates and note being invited and Kise's not about to ruin it all.

Iwa stands up for the first time in the past five hours now. "Let's take a 15 minute break."

Kise immediately lays his head on the table. "Finally! Sweet, beloved, freedom!" He cries.

"I'll go get us three some snacks downstairs."

"Finally taking me into the picture, huh? Really Iwa-chan, the way you show me love can be too much sometimes." 

Iwa rolls his eyes. "Shut up."

"Aw, Iwa-chan, I love you too!"

"Go to hell." Iwa closes the door.

Kise laughs. He'll never get bored with these everyday interactions between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Mou, that Iwaizumicchi senpai." Kise sighs. "I was expecting him to be this Gungho about this but I was hoping he'd at least be gentle to his favorite kouhai!"

Oikawa snorts at that. "Favorite kouhai? More so, Iwa-chan being gentle? You make me laugh!"

Oikawa walks toward Kise and sits beside him. Kise, head laying calmly on the table, internally screamed.

"So..." Oikawa starts. He clears his throat. "What happened to asking me to tutor for you?"

"I never asked you though. I only wanted to borrow your notes which if remember correctly, you never have in the first place!" Kise pouts. He wasn't really mad.

They started to talked (more like bicker). Oikawa saying sorry for not remembering he doesn't really take notes for most of his classes and Kise getting annoyed at the fact that Oikawa still manages to Ace, if not pass, most, if not all, of all his subjects.

How the two's conversation turned into Oikawa having Kise on a headlock on one hand and the other ruffling the boys golden locks, Iwaizumi absolutely have no idea.

At times like this, Iwaizumi would've already rushed to the other side of the room and separated the two. God knows how Oikawa would choke Kise to death or break his neck if given the chance. But a look at the two who were smiling widely made Iwa think twice.

"Wah! Oikawacchi senpai, s-stop it already!" The two were laughing. Iwa is shookt.

_Oikawacchi... senpai???_

"Since when did you too became so close?"

The two stops. They stare at Iwa who was standing by the door with arms crossed. 

Oikawa and Kise both shared a look and smirks at him. Oikawa was smug.

Oikawa opens his mouth to speaks but Iwa cuts him off.

"Wait, hold up.." Iwa stops him. " On the other hand, don't talk. I don't think I wanna know."

Iwa sighs. "I have to go out. We're out of snacks, and a drinks ."

"How about I go with?" Kise offers.

"Nah. I can take care of this myself. You're a guest afterall." Iwa looks at Oikawa. "Take care of him. And don't trash my room while I'm out!"

"You wound me Iwa-chan."

"I'll stab you with a toothpick. Know that I won't hesitate to use other tools if given the chance. I'll be right back." The last one for Kise. Kise nods and Iwa heads out.

For the next 5 minutes Kise have been solving problems after problems, with a few tips from Oikawa every now and then. There were no snide remarks, no smug looks from Oikawa, no nothing. 

Kise notes he'd never really seen this side of Oikawa before. It was a different kind of cool from the usual kind of cool Kise would usually see Oikawa would be sporting when playing volleyball.

The guy was definitely smart, he'd give him that. But Kise still prefers having Iwa tutor him - Iwa was better at explaining things. Still, the effort and patience Oikawa was giving him was deeply appreciated.

Kise smiles to himself, unaware of Oikawa's stares.

"Oikawacchi senpai is so smart! I'm jealous!" Kise sighs, his head resting on one hand, the other twirling a black pen.

"I'm not smart." Oikawa checks Kise's papers. "I just study real hard." He finishes it and hands it back to Kise.

13/15. _Not so bad!_ Kise thinks to himself.

"Ne, Oikawacchi senpai. You think I could pass the test and go to the school I wanted?" He was still looking at his papers.

Oikawa seems to think before looking at Kise with clear eyes. Kise gulps.

"Why wouldn't you?" He says in all seriousness. "I mean, that's why you're here studying, right?"

Kise blinks. "Liar!" He pouts. "You told me the other day I wouldn't and that I should think twice about going to Kaijo because you don't think my brains could make it!"

Oikawa blushes. "Well yeah, of course I did. You didn't seem serious at the time."

"I'm always serious though!"

"You are?"

"Hmp!"

(More convo.. I can't think.. lemme just... Brain farts...)

"Oikawacchi senpai must be feeling so lucky to have Iwaizumicchi senpai as a friend!"

"I think it's the other way around"

"Oikawacchi is so lucky to have Iwaizumicchi as a friend!"

"..."

"I want a best friend like iwaizumicchi senpai too!"

"Oi! Iwa-chan is mine!"

"I wish I have a best friend who I can hang out with whenever too."

"Then, why not invite that Kuroko guy over one of our monthly meet-ups? He's your friend, isn't he? He knows our about this whole predicament already. 'Sides, I always bring Iwa anyway so I think it's only fair."

Kise smiles sadly.

"Yeah, maybe I will. Maybe next time."

"Did something happen between the both of you?"

Kise tenses. He doesn't really want to talk about it right now. 

"I don't think we're that close friends yet for you to hear my answer to that question of yours." Kise smiles. He was building up walls again. Oikawa doesn't like it.

"Come on~ it'll just be between the two of us."

".."

"Hmp. Fine. Forget it then! Maybe you'd like to Iwa about it more than me since you like him better so much!" 

Kise laughs. Oikawa can be childish at times. It was nice change to the usual where Kise would be the one acting all childish and silly.

"We're not really on speaking terms right now.... Me and Kurokocchi I mean." Kise hesitates. "He kinda... we kinda lost contact before the whole... championship match."

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I-i didn't! At least I think I did.. I mean, I don't know.. M-maybe I did b-but I.. don't." Kise sighs. "Moooooooou!"

"What exactly happened between you two?"

Silence.

"It's not just between me and Kurokocchi. Everyone.. just happened.. to change somehow. First Aominecchi won't attend practice, he won't even play one-on-one with me anymore. Then there's Murasakibaracchi. Then Akashicchi and Midorimacchi. And somehow, Kurokocchi just disappears in the middle of the chaos." Kise frowns. "I never really thought about it that much at first, but then, nobody's showing up at practice, and the only time we ever get to hang out is when a match starts."

"I'd like to think we're all friends and not just some students who plays the same sports but... These days I can't help but think maybe I was the only one thinking about stuffs like that. After all, they usually find me as a bother."

"Kise.."

"... That's why I couldn't find myself to go to see them, especially Kurokocchi. At some point I was hoping they'd one day come to me, trust me and tell me stuffs like friends do." Kise laughs. "It's funny. How others see me as a confident ball of positivity. I'm really not. I try though. But I'm an idiot so.."

Kise was beginning to tear up. Oikawa internally started to panic. It was not part of the plan to make the blond cry but this conversation was getting more serious that he hope it would be.

Oikawa flicks Kise's forehead.

Hard.

"Ouch! Oikawacchi senpai is so mean!" Kise rubs the part he's hit. "I was having my moment y'know!"

"You see them as a friend don't you?"

Silence.

Kise pouts. He nods 

"And you want to keep it that way?"

"Oikawacchi senpai isn't listening!" Kise pouts even harder. "I told you didn't I? They might not see me that way!"

"They've endured your annoying ass for more than two years."

"But we play basketball. We're a team. We're supposed to work together."

"But you've done more than just basketball together didn't you?"

"Its just going to some store together and eating ice cream though."

Whack.

Kise cries.

"Stop this! Stop this negativity! It's very uncharacteristic of you! Don't you know how hard it is for me to make up lines just so I could answer you! I'm trying to end this conversation and give you a solution and end this filler of a chapter! It's been days! Stop making everything harder for me!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?! Wasn't it you who want me to talk about it in the first place!" Kise shouts back while crying. "Crazy gorilla! You crazy violent gorilla!"

Oikawa holds Kise by the shoulders and looks at him straight in the eyes. "You're annoying and noisy."

"... Ha?!"

"You have to much self confidence, I find it hard not to punch you every single time you open that mouth of yours."

"Where are you going with this?!"

"You're an idiot. You have no common sense whatsoever."

"Mou, stop it already Oikawacchi senpai!" Kise cried even harder. 

_Fuck, it hurts._

"You think you're so handsome, you don't even-"

Kise punches him in the gut. He wasn't crying anymore. His eyes hidden between his bangs.

"Oi, I told you to stop didn't I. You're going to far."

For the first time. Oikawa feared Kise.

Kise stands up. He runs away. "Oikawacchi senpai is so mean!" Kise cries. He was full on crying again.

"Wait!"

Before Kise could run out of the room, Oikawa hugs both the blond's feet. It was like a clip from that movie, where the ghost drags it's victim by the foot.

Looking at the two, Kise might very well be the victim. Oikawa wasn't letting that punch go without a punch of his own.

Kise falls on the floor and Oikawa moves above him, caging him in both sides with his arms.

"I wasn't finished!" 

Oikawa breathes out.

"Putting aside all those things, for the months I've spent with you, all I could say is.." Oikawa stops. He blushes.

".. The Kise Ryouta I know... He's not so bad. He's annoying and noisy, sure. But he's a straight forward person and not all are like that."

Kise stares at Oikawa, speechless. 

"Kise Ryouta is confident, but he's bright and positive like the sun, and how can anyone not like that? Really?"

"Kise Ryouta is an idiot but you're one of the purest person I have ever get the chance to know... You're all of that and so much more."

Kise See's conviction in Oikawa's eyes. And maybe a bit more. He doesn't think much of it, but the blush on Oikawa was a nice look on him.

"And if the Grand King Oikawa Tooru decided that _THAT_ Kise Ryouta is good enough for him, then _THAT_ Kise Ryouta is good enough for everyone else."

Silence.

Kise starts crying all over again. He tries wiping the tears away but they kept flowing.

Kise was smiling as Oikawa notes. Oikawa smiles too. Suddenly, he was pulled down into a hug.

"Mou, Oikawacchi senpai. You always know what to say! How can you be this cool!" Kise buries himself on Oikawa's chest.

Oikawa laughs. He pats Kise's head.

"You really like making me cry huh?" Kise says between sniffles.

"Saying all those cheesy things. That was practically a confession." Kise teases. He was calmer now.

"HA! You wish!" Oikawa immediately answers. Inside he was ready to hang himself after realising what he's said. He was thankful Iwa wasn't there to see hear him say all those embarrasing this or else.

Oikawa focuses on Kise's breathing getting steadier by the minute. He could still hear the other sniffles though.

"Still not done crying?"

"It hurts." 

"Truth hurts." Oikawa looks down. They were both staring at each other. Kise with a questioning look and Oikawa with his smug face.

"What? Want me to kiss it better?" He teases without thinking. It was natural for him of course, but it really wasn't for the moment.

And that was the day Oikawa killed a part of himself. In his brain, a tiny Oikawa with a birthday hat on his head and a "flirt" t-shirt is stoned by the other little Oikawa. He died of blood loss.

_Goodbye my 7 years of knowledge and skills acquired. You have served me well._

They both blush.

The door burst open.

"I'm against..." Iwa does a pitching stance (baseball), on his hand a bottle of oolong tea. "...sex before marriage!" He throws the bottle.

Bottle hits Oikawa in the face.

xxx

The night ends with Oikawa and Kise trying to explain everything. They TRIED. It didn't work.

Because of how late it was, Kise stayed over. Iwa remained firm on his decision to let Kise stay on his bed that night. It resulted to a furious battle of rock, paper, scissors. Oikawa won but between letting Kise stay at Iwa's room and letting Iwa break two of his fingers, well, Oikawa didn't really have a choice does he.

That night too, Oikawa and Kise stayed up late at night talking over the window. Iwa's bedroom windows was just across Oikawa's.

They bantered and laughed all night, Oikawa with the usual teasing. Kise felt warm all over. He was falling but let's not the him that.

Iwa, for the rest of the night, didn't manage to get any sleep. He was tortured to listen to the two idiots banter by the window like some kind of mating ritual. 

Iwa tried so hard not to hurl with Oikawa's not so smooth flirting. His friend was so much of an idiot, he couldn't see he's fallen deep. We'll he could say the same for Kise. Oikawa's so damn obvious after all, save for the violence every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE. JESUS..


	9. Last Two Chapters - Part 1 (When looks and name don't work, you beg.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KnB 1st Season Highlights.
> 
> Kise as a first year in Kaijo High - what the anime didn't show you. (With the crossover with Haikyuu)
> 
> Haven't watched that show for years so very rough draft ahead. Not so much convos and details.
> 
> VERY SHORT DRAFT (I hope.)
> 
> Title to be edited after everything in the story is typed out and edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru  
> \- 2ndy year Aoba J.
> 
> Kise Ryouta  
> \- 1st year Kaijo High.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking towards school on a Monday morning. Fist day of school.

Oikawa's phone pings. He grabs it by his pocket and opens the notif. It was a photo from Kise.

He looks over to Iwa to see if he's received anything too but no phone rings up. Oikawa smirks. Iwa raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

Oikawa continues to smirk.

Iwa twitches. It's too early for this shit.

"What?!" Iwa asks again.

Oikawa looks away from Iwa and focuses back on his phone. He clicks. The photo shows Kise standing in a full body length mirror.

The blond was wearing a gray jacket and slacks with a red tie. It was Kise in Kaijo's uniform. He was brightly smiling at the camera while doing a peace sign.

Oikawa looks back at Iwa. They met eyes.

"...What!?" Iwa was getting annoyed.

Oikawa looks away. He then blushes bright red. Iwa is so done.

xxx

Kise smiles at himself while staring at his phone. He can't wait to start at this new school. He was excited.

He thinks of what Oikawa might think of the photo he sends. Suddenly he's blushing. 

_Why do I care so much of what he thinks?! Jesus, something's wrong with me. Iwa! I forgot to send it to Iwaizumicchi senpai too! Waah! He might think I sent it to him alone!_

Kise's phone pings. It was a photo from Iwa. He opens it.

It was a picture showing half of Iwa's face on the side. Oikawa's back was shown in the picture . He was on his phone, and a clear bump on his head can be seen.

'You look good in your uniform,' was the caption. Kise blushes.

"Ryou, we're already here." Reika tells him.

Kise immediately closes his phone. "Y-yeah. Thanks for driving me to school nee-chan."

"Your manager will take you the at usual time. Don't forget."

Kise nods and heads out. The picture not forgotten. He decides whether to have another and clearer look at it again or not, the gasps and calls from unfamiliar voices decided for him. 

He stands straight, chin up and shows them his brightest smile.

Later in class by the 2nd period, all he'd be able to think about is the red ears Oikawa was sporting and hopefully Kise's pixelized phote on the other's phone.

xxx

Kise ducks under the bushes. He hears the voices of women getting farther away and he breathes. This is something he really didn't find himself getting used to.

"Hey man, you ok there?" A guy asks him. He offers a hand. Kise takes it and stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"W-woah! Hey, aren't you that player from Teiko, Kise Ryouta?! What are you doing here?!"

"Ah, yeah." Kise scratches his head. "I go here now. Hey, you might not happen to know where the booth for the school's basketball team is, do you?"

"You plan on signing up for it don't you? Sure, I'll show you where! Man, I can't believe I get to meet you here of all places! Ah, I'm Moriyama by the way." The boy holds out his hand for Kise to shake. "A second here in Kaijo high and a regular in it's it's basketball team."

Kise studies him for a moment. He shakes it.

They walk towards a table near the rows of vending machines. 

"Captain!" Moriyama calls out.

The guy sitting on the table turns around. He was a dark haired man with a frown on his face. The wrinkles tells Kise it was a constant look on the older boy.

"Captain, I have a new member wanting to sign up for you. You wouldn't believe it!" Moriyama gives steps sideways for the guy to get a clearer view of the blond and his eyes widens in recognition.

Kise internally huff's. Of course, who wouldn't recognize the model Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles.

"I'll be in your care. Please take good care of me Senpai!" He smiles his usual model smile and bows.

The other stands up and bows too. "Ah, same goes here."

Kise sputters. He failed to hide his laugh. Looking at the older boy, he couldn't help it. The guy was about a head shorter than Kise, it was cute.

The other guy seemed to know what Kise was thinking that moment and decided it'd be a good idea to kick the model on school grounds, so he did.

Hard.

Kise ends up supporting his back while standing up. Everyone who saw the whole thing gasps.

"KASAMATSU! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Moriyama shouted.

The guy, Kasamatsu just tsk'ed. He walks toward Kise and offers a hand. Kise takes it.

Wow, he's been taking a lot of hands today.

"One more comment about my height and your dead." Kasamatsu tells him.

Kise chuckles. "But I didn't even say anything Kasamatsu-san. In fact, I wouldn't have noticed if you didn't mention it just now."

Guys in blue tracksuits tries to hide their laugh. Moriyama holds Kasamatsu down before anything starts happening again.

"So," Kise beams " where do I sign up?"

Kasamatsu shoves a piece of paper in front of Kise's face. "Tryouts by 11. Don't be late. If you don't make it, you can kiss you're basketball days goodbye, got it?"

"Sure do." Kise fills the form out. He hands it back to the older boy. "Later!"

Kasamatsu seethes.

"That cocky brat." He'll definitely not show him Mercy is what Kasamatsu thought as he watches the blond walk away.

xxx

After running away from his fans, Kise manages to arrive on the school's gym just in time. He is greeted by Moriyama who was jogging towards him.

"Hey! You made it, thank God. Our captain is pretty strict on stuffs like punctuality and all that." Moriyama scratches his head.

"Good to see you again Moriyama-san." Kise smiles. "Can you show me where the lockers are? I wanted to change as soon as possible."

"Ah! Of course, come on this way." He walks. Kise follows him.

"About what happened with the Captain, sorry about that. He's pretty sensitive with his height."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty used to violence and bodily harm."

".. a-ah, y-yeah..."

"So.. A second year for a Captain?" 

Moriyama smiles. "It's a long story. And I don't think it's mine to tell either."

"But don't get fooled by the differences." Moriyama looks at Kise with pride and confidence. "Our Captain maybe short second year, but he's strong.I believe I speak for everyone here when I say he's one of the best."

Kise nods. 

_We'll see._

xxx

The tryouts started with everyone 15 running laps around the gym. Then, there were warm ups before finally starting with the usual basketball drills.

They were tested out for ball handling, dribbling, passing, and shooting from both inside and outside the three point line.

It was a pretty boring day for Kise. Everything came off easy and even with the practice match he finds himself missing something.

"That was an amazing play Kise!" A fellow year pats him.

Kise just offers him a smile. "Thanks."

Sharp, cold eyes remained unnotice as it stares at the blond, studying him carefully.

xxx

Kise was packing up in the lockers.

"Leaving so early?" 

Kise turns to come face to face with Kaijo's basketball captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. He nods.

"You see, I have a photoshoot today. But don't worry Kasamatsu-san, I already asked and the coach said yes."

"Without even bothering to tell me?" Kasamatsu grits.

"I figured you wouldn't let me so I directly went to coach and asked. I promise I'll make it to you during matches Kasamatsu-san."

"Who says you'll be joining the team, let alone play matches?"

Kise stops what he was doing. He looks at Kasamatsu.

"I won't?"

It was a challenge.

Kasamatsu kept grinding his teeth.

Kise walks away. "See you later Kasamatsu-san!"

xxx

Kise hears the familiar ping on his phone. Kise immediately picks it from his back pocket and sees a message from Oikawa.

Kise immediately flushes.

"Ki-tan, are you alright? You're looking red." His manager asks him worriedly.

Kise panics. "A-ah! No! T-this is... My sister texted me... It's really nothing Eunjicchi..." He quiets down.

"Ki-tan, if you're not feeling well you should say so. We can't afford to have you fainting like the last time."

"I know.." he answers guiltily. "But I'm really fine right now so can we please just not..."

Eunji nods. They take the ride back at Kaijo in silence.

Kise opens the message to distract himself.

Oikawa: are you busy rn?

Kise: Nope. (Emoji) Photoshoot just ended. I'm on my way back to Kaijo rn. (Emoji)

Oikawa: you're not in class?

Kise: and you are? (Emoji)

Oikawa: touché.

Kise: first day's all introductions anyways so I'm really not missing out on a lot. (Emoji, emoji) Hurray first year! (Emoji)

Oikawa: I hate you.

Oikawa: And how about clubs? basketball ryt?

Kise: of course! (Emoji) I already meet with the team. Attend the tryouts before lunch today. Pretty sure I aced it (emoji emoji)

Oikawa: overconfident brat

Kise: and guess what

Kise: guess what?!

Oikawa is typing...

Kise: I met my new captain!

Oikawa is typing...

Kise: he's so short it's adorable!

Oikawa is typing...

Kise: you should've seen him Oikawacchi senpai.

Oikawa: NOW HOLD ON A DAMN MINUTE

Kise: I'll send you a pic later today!

Oikawa: I said WAIT! Damm, you and your fast bony fingers.

Kise: It's a very handy ability (emoji)

Oikawa: Not funny.

Kise: (sad emoji)

Kise: ...

Kise: ...

Kise: ... So, what's up? Why text me all of a sudden??m

Oikawa: I'm bored.

Kise: and I'M the first person you thought of contacting? I'm touched. (Kisses emoji, crying emoji)

Oikawa: of course darling. (Emoji) who else would it be.

Kise: I don't know. Some other woman. (Emoji, emoji)

Oikawa: you hurt me (emoji) I could never. Not on you. Never on you. (Emoji)

Kise's heart went doki doki.

Oikawa's flirting was super effective!

_f-fuck! How the hell am I to top it off! Come on brain, think!_

Kise's phone pings. It was from Oikawa.

Oikawa: You guys are being gross. And as much I hate to break you to apart, we need Oikawa here to focus on practicing. -Iwa

Oikawa: We've decided to hold hostage of the phone till after practice. Please refrain from sending any forms of sexual content until then. - Aoba J. Captain, Suichiro Watanabe

Kise feels face heating up again, this time, out of embarrassment. This was getting out of hand. He mentally prepared himself.

He can't go down alone on this. He man's up and types it a message. Sends, and self destructs. All the while, Eunji watches Ryouta silently.

_He must gotten himself a girlfriend._

xxx

In Aoba J.

Everyone (everyone who was not playing on the practice match) was huddling up in a bench. They were surrounding the guy sitting there holding up a phone in both hands.

"Did it send? Did it send?" Member 1

"Oh! It send!" Member 2

"He's seen it! He's fast!" Member 3

"He must've been waiting for Oikawa on the phone." Capt. (New Capt.)

"Kise's a dedicated boyfriend. I have no idea how Oikawa managed to lure him." Member 4

"If you love your life, you wouldn't say that in front of Oikawa" Member 1

Others nod.

"Will he send nude?" Member 2

Member 5 whacks member 2 "that's creepy and perverted."

"I don't think they do that." Member 3

"Backread the messages! We might find something we can use!" Member 6

"Good idea!" Member 2

" I see the point" member 7

"Shut up you guys, Oikawa will hear us!" Capt. (New Capt.)

"WHAT'S THE POINT! I'VE BEEN HEARING YOU GUYS TALK SINCE THE START! LAY OFF MY PHONE OR YOU'LL BE KISSING BALLS RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Oikawa shouts red faced.

"I'm getting a double meaning there Oikawa and I don't know if it's a good thing or not" member 2

Everybody else nods.

"Oh! For the love of-"

Oikawa's phone pings.

Silence.

Everyone hollers, whistles and whoops. Oikawa is left dumbfounded. 

_what the hell did Kise's send?!_

"FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE, IM DELETING THIS MESSAGE!" Capt. (New Capt.)

Everyone boo's.

"Wait, what??? NO!" Oikawa hadn't even read the message himself yet. And it was from Kise. He couldn't trust all of them. He need to confirm the message. He runs and tries to grab it.

"Deleted." Capt. announced.

Oikawa falls face first on the floor.

Throughout the day, they were all interacted with Oikawa with pink sparkling background and blooming flowers behind their back.

It drove Oikawa insane.

xxx

Kise attended the basketball practice with everyone. By the end of it, they announced who manages to get in and who didn't.

Kise's name wasn't called. Not in the accepted list nor in the failed ones. He looks for the coach.

"The coach?" Moriyama thinks. "I think he left before the end of practice. A meeting with the other teachers, I think. Ah, bit if you have anything to ask, feel free to ask Captain Kasamatsu over there. I'm sure he'll gladly help you out."

So Kise did.

After everyone left, that is. He couldn't afford another major scandal of him getting knocked down on the floor by some senior stranger.

Seriously. Doesn't the guy know how much he's harm he's actually doing to himself that to Kise. Hadn't the guy heard of the scary rumors about Kise's fans do to people who hurt the blond?

Even Kise himself gets scared by them sometimes.

He sighs. He see's Kasamatsu walking out of the lockers.

"Kasamatsu-san!" Kise calls out.

The shorter looks at him. "Kise-kun. Practice has ended long ago. What do you need?"

"About that. You see, I didn't hear my name on the accepted list of candidates today so I was wondering maybe you'd know why."

Truthfully, Kise had a small inkling as to why and who might be responsible for everything that happened.

They stares at each other's eyes not wanting to back down. 

Kise was looking at the suspected perp right now.

"That's because you didn't got accepted, Kise."

Silence.

"Come on Kasamatsu-san," Kise smiles hesitantly. "Quit joking around. If I did, then I'd probably hear my name with the rejects, but I didn't!"

"Then, that probably means your on probation" Kasamatsu heads out the gym to lock up. Kise follows him.

"Probation?"

Kasamatsu looks at Kise with his serious face. "How important is basketball for you Kise?"

"Huh?" Kise doesn't understand.

"Do you like basketball?" Kasamatsu asks.

"Yeah, I like it. I like basketball." Kise answers.

"Well, I love it." Kasamatsu continues to stare. "I'm willing to put much effort and give most of my time to it, I'm that serious. So,"

Kasamatsu walks toward the school, he still have to return the keys to coach.

"How serious are you with basketball?" Kasamatsu glances at him. "Cuz I plan on having my team win the tournament this year and depending on your answer, I might or might not accept you into the team."

Kise stands in silence. He grits his teeth.

xxx

Kise: Iwaizumicchi senpai (crying emoji, emoji, emoji)

Iwa: what's wrong?

Oikawa: what the hell did you do this time?

Kise: Oikawacchi senpai, you're so mean! (Emoji) why does everything have to be my fault?! (Emoji, emoji)

Oikawa: it usually is tho.

Kise: Iwaizumicchi senpai, comfort me please (crying emoji)

Iwa: there, there. (Emoji comforting Kise's)

Oikawa: Holy crap! Iwa-chan, you just used emoji?! Holy crap!

Kise: (hearts emoji, emoji emoji)

Iwa: (hearts emoji, emoji, emoji)

Oikawa: STOP SPOILING THE KID! HE WOULDNT LEARN IF YOU KEEP SPOILING HIM!

Kise: But you spoil me too Oikawacchi senpai.

Oikawa: I'm your fiance. I have legal rights to spoil you.

Oikawa: don't go running on other men!

Kise: (hearts emoji, emoji, emoji)

Oikawa: (hearts emoji, emoji, emoji)

 _Iwa has left the group chat_.

Kise: What?!

Kise: NOOOO!

Kise: Iwaizumicchi senpai, comeback!!!!

Kise: (emoji, emoji)

Kise: we're sorry!

Oikawa chuckles. Iwa-chan really can't take a joke. He tries adding Iwa back in the group chat.

_You have been blocked by Iwaizumi on SNS. You can't add him in the group chat._

_'The motherfucker'_

Oikawa opens his window. "Iwa-chan, how dare you block your best friend on SNS!" He shouts at the closed window across his.

"Open up! Open up your goddamn window and face me!" He starts throwing things like unused pens and balls of paper. "You'll unblock me this instant or so help me I'll-"

Iwa opens his window and throws an unopened water of oolong tea towards Oikawa. Oikawa is hit.

"Shut up idiot! Stop throwing your trash at my window! I'll hit you!" Iwa closes his window once more.

Oikawa pouts. He turns on his phone again.

_Kise has added Iwa back in the group chat._

' _well shit.'_

Iwa: try acting all lovey dicey infront of me again and I swear, i'll block you two out of my life.

Oikawa: Iwa-chan is jealous, how cute.

Iwa: Shut up.

Oikawa: it's alright Iwa-chan, you're still number one in my heart. (Emoji, emoji)

Iwa: Stop the bullshit. You have me at number 2 in your speed dial, I'm not even at the top of your messages anymore.

Kise and Oikawa, both in different prefectures blushed at the same time.

Oikawa panics. He throws his glass of water at Iwa's window. "Iwa-chan you traitor! Shut up!"

Iwa's window breaks. "Y-you crazy idiot!"

Kise at that time...

A knock was heard.

"Ryou-chan. Go to bed already. You have a big day tomorrow." Rika pops his head into the room. She See's Kise trying hard to hide the flush in his face.

It was easy to tell though. He was red all over after all.

"Y-yeah. I'll be going. Don't worry."

Kise puts his phone at his bedside table, troubles of that day all forgotten. He'll talk about it with Iwaizumicchi senpai tomorrow.

_I can't take anymore of this. Go to sleep Ryouta. Just go to sleep._

And for the nth time that night, Kise's head exploded from thought of Iwa's last chat.

xxx

"Nee-chan can you tell my manager I won't be able to come in today's photoshoot?" 

Kise was in the car. Reina was driving him to school again that day.

"Sure. But why though?" It was very unlikely of his brother. She have to ask. "Is there a particular reason?"

"Hmm. I just wanted to focused on today's basketball practice, that's all."

Reina looks at Kise. She remembers when Kise would prioritize basketball over modeling. His brother would always go home with a smile on his face and tons of stories about his friends. 

She smiles and nods.

"Sure thing bro. By the way, remember that friend of yours? The one without any presence whatsoever?"

"Kurokocchi?" Kise looks at her. Now, he was interested.

"Yeah, that one guy. Scared the shit out of me that one time." She chuckles at the memory.

"Nee-chan, what about him?" Kise was restless.

"Well, I just want to tell you that a friend told me she saw him signing up for the basketball club at Seirin High. Seems like he's going there." She smiles at his brother.

Kise was glowing. It was a sign. This was his chance to patch things up, and he'll start with Kuroko. He's made up his mind to go to Seirin during break.

xxx

 _'That hurts more that I thought it would be.'_ Kise thought to himself as he heads back to Kaijo. He still has his afternoon classes after all. And basketball practice. ' _Shit, I just missed morning practice!'_

Kise sighs. He grabs his phone and types a message and sends it to his, Oikawa and Iwaizumi's group chat.

Kise: I just got rejected (crying emoji)

Iwa: from who?

Oikawa: big deal. I reject you all the time.

Kise: Kurokocchi.

Oikawa: You found him?

Kise: Yeah. We talked. It didn't really go as well as I'd hope.

Oikawa: Knowing you. I get the picture.

Iwa: Oikawa, shut up.

Kise: Iwaizumicchi senpai, comfort me! (Emoji emoji)

Iwa: everything will be alright Kise. Don't let it get to you that much.

Kise: but Kurokocchi rejected me.

Iwa is typing...

Kise: and when I invited him to go to Kaijo with me, he said no.

Iwa is typing...

Oikawa is typing...

Kise: and he already found someone else.

Iwa: Kise, slow down. We can't keep up with your typing.

Kise: AND HE TOLD ME HE NEVER SAW ME AS A FRIEND. (Emoji emoji emoji)

Kise: it hurts (crying emoji, emoji, emoji, emoji)

Iwa: I blame this in you SHITTYKAWA. You gave him too much hope, it destroyed him.

Oikawa: WHAT?! I only wanted to help!

Oikawa: who knew the boy had shitty friends!

Oikawa: WAIT A MINUTE! IWA-CHAN, HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO US TALK THAT NIGHT?!

Iwa: focus on the current problem idiot!

Kise: it's fine Iwaizumicchi senpai. I just needed to vent out. I'm really alright now.

Oikawa is typing...

Iwaizumi is typing...

Kise: I'm at my stop now. Talk to you later, Oikawacchi senpai, Iwaizumicchi senpai."

Kise puts his phone on his back pocket. _Maybe I shouldn't have told the both of them. It's my problem afterall._

He steps out of the train. He has other problems to worry about. He has two promise he have to fulfill after all.

One he did with the guys in Teiko - the Generation of Miracles. And one with that guy, Kagami Taiga. He can't afford to think of anything else.

xxx

"You're out of the team."

Kise found himself outside the gym, stopped from going in by a guy who's as short as his temper, the known second year captain of the basketball club, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"What?"

"I said you're out of the team." Kasamatsu repeats. He's done with this kid.

"But if I remember correctly, didn't you say I wasn't in the team in the first place Kasamatsu-san?" Kise looks at him innocently.

Kasamatsu twitches. _that's it._

"Oh yeah, well now you're not in it either, so good riddance!" He walks away.

Kise hugs him by the waist crying. "Wah! I'm sorry Kasamatsu-san! Please wait!"

"Argh! Let go of me!" He hits the blond in the head. "God, you're so annoying!"

Kise let's go, rubbing his head. "I can't give up! You can't reject me like this Kasamatsu-san!" He cries.

"I just did stupid! Didn't I tell you not to miss a single practice?" Kise felt Kasamatsu towering him. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here kid."

"B-but I have to do something important!"

"Is it more important than basketball."

Kise stops. He thinks.

"I made a promise." Kasamatsu starts. "I promise to win this year's tournament along with the team. And I can't have an arrogant brat like you ruining that."

"You'll need me." Kise states. "The other Miracles will be playing for other powerful schools and unless you're strong enough to fight one of us and win, you'd need me to play for you."

"I don't need anyone to play with me. Especially, not you." Kasamatsu looks at Kise. 

Kise was shocked. He could see the conviction and determination in the older man's eyes. It send cold shivers to Kise. The man was a hungry beast, he could feel it.

"What I need is someone who could play WITH the team, FOR the team. You're clearly not it."

Kise remembers this feeling. He remembers Oikawa. Kise gulps. He find himself not talking

"You're not determined enough. And you're clearly not the person I need on my team right now."

Kise couldn't let this happened. After everything with Kuroko and the others, after everything with that guy, Kagami, he couldn't end things like this.

"Basketball... Is the only way I'd get to talk to everyone again." Kise starts. Kasamatsu listens. "I might not be close to the person you're looking for but.. but at least give me a chance to prove myself to you and the team."

"Train me, mould be into the kind of person you want. I'll try. I'll give it my everything. So please," Kise bows. "Please let me join the team, senpai!"

"Ha?" Kasamatsu really couldn't believe this kid.

"I wont accept 'no' for an answer! I'll keep annoying you till you say yes! Please senpai!"

"What?! Annoy me?! You don't threaten the guy you're asking for favors idiot!" Kasamatsu smacks Kise's head. He scratches his head and sighs.

"Fine. But this is your last warning. Got it? Now go in and do 25 laps."

Kise beams. He holds both Kasamatsu's hands. " Thank you Kasamatsucchi!"

"Eh?"

"Ah! Kasamatsucchi-san then?"

"Stop giving me weird nickname! Kasamatsu senpai or captain will do just fine!"

Kise nods. "Kasamatsucchi senpai!"

"Argh! Are you an idiot?" He walks away. Kise follows him.

"Wait up, senpai!"

xxx

Kise: I got in! (Emoji, emoji)

Iwa: congratulations.

Oikawa: congrats!

Oikawa: in what???

Kise: I got into the basketball club!! (Emoji)

Iwa: that's great.

Oikawa: I thought you were already in tho.

Kise: apparently not. I'm so excited!

Oikawa: good for you

Iwa: I'm happy for you Kise.

Kise: thank you (emoji emoji)

Kise smiles, closing his phone. He was determine to show Kasamatsu that he can be a valuable asset to the team.

xxx

In the next days, Kise have never missed out on any basketball practice. It was Kise's own form of showing his conviction in the game and team Kasamatsu greatly treasured.

He have remembered the older teen's words well and have taken it to heart. It reminded him of Oikawa's own words to him that one time, and reminds him that he too have a few things to change about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I'm not grounded with basketball to know or talk a out shit... God help me.
> 
> Hopefully I'd managed to end part 1 by tmr


	10. HOLD UP FAM!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An author's note...

To y'all hard-headed readers reading this shit, hello.

I just wanted to give a heads up on the lack of updates in the coming days... Or weeks... Or month... I don't know...

I couldn't find the will to write the future drafts here, not after re-reading the last Filler and the latest chapter update. 

I wanted to show how Kise feels about the GOMs - the friendship (a first for him, being a model and having a constant facade in front of everyone after all), their before and after championship fallout especially his relationship with Kuroko who suddenly disappeared on him. I think I failed that part on the last filler.

I also wanted to show the KnB Kise's bad habit(?) of not really caring for anyone he doesn't see as equal (or some shit like that) and how Kasamatsu's appearance in the latest chapter slowing helped him change that, and makes Kise take basketball a little more seriously. 

I really can't explain these all in words right now but that's practically it. I want write those moments with full of feels. (I know this is just the draft, but I just can't.)

I'll probably make some changes in Kasamatsu and Kise's interaction and convos in the latest chapter, and maybe in the last filler too.

Till then, please read these few fics that have inspired me and made this draft for a fanfic possible (senpais notice me)

[Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better ](https/archiveofourown.org/works/9312227)

This story is my first in this rare crossover ship. An accidental discovery that ruined me.

[All Because of A Rat and Owl](https/archiveofourown.org/works/5824051)

Harry Potter AU BUT OIKISE!!!

[We Gotta Get Better at Slowing Down](https/archiveofourown.org/works/13703241/chapters/31476018)

Written beautifully.. this shit might hurt tho.

Iz ol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be deleted after everything's settled for the new update. *Bows  
> Please share your ideas on this rare pair too... I need some OiKise love (esp. on Kise... He my son)


	13. *bows* I.. AM.. SORRY..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *does Japanese dogeza like a pro*

I... I'M SORRY!

I know I havent updated in a long time.. And havent really EDITED most of my drafts... but... I kinda... lost the spark and inspiration for the OiKise tandem... (SOMEONE, SPARK A FLAME IN ME! I NEED SOME THING! FANART, VIDEO, FANFICS! ANYTHING!) Lmao... So yeah..

and lately, I kept getting dragged into the Jujutsu Kaisen Fandom (My newly adopted child, everyonne, pls greet Yuuji Itadori with love!) and have been having tons of ideas that I've been actually itching to write (I couldn't help but think whenever i write a new chapter for this story that, somehow, the characters i'm writing gives me a JJK chara-feels.. Lmao.. *shots myself*

BUT IM WORKING ON IT! i HAVE DRAFTS! THE DRAFTS...

THE DRAFTS...

THE DRAFTS ARE....

Yeah, my mom kinda threw them out for somewhat like a new yea's cleaning kinda thing... there goes my soul...

so in hopes of trying to appease you...

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479657>

Dozo....

I'm considering to whether to just simply posting the rough draft-structure of the whole story (something close to those on twitter BUT ROUGHER which would take minutes to write), or continue like the previous drafts with details (probably take days or weeks for every chapter). The reason I'm thinking abt it is that, I know how annoying it is to wonder how a story would end or what could have happened beyond timelines so...

but also because the longer the story goes, the thinner my spark for this story goes.. srsly.. kudos for every writer out there who publishes their works in a manner of efficiency and mastery.. I dont knnow how u guys do it... ur all amazing..

saying all that... *Wears pots as head gear and pans as shield* Please don't kill me...

.. yet!

.. I still have a lot of kids to look after XD


End file.
